Dancing With You
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: Robin had to finally let Wally go, so his heart wouldn't break any more, so he wouldn't be reduced to tears again... Sequel to "Save a Dance For Me" SLASH:Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the characters on it. I don't own the songs featured at the beginning of each chapter either._

_**Warning: **__Slash (Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick)_

_**A/N:**__ This is a sequel to "Save a Dance for Me", this chapter isn't particularly related to it, but other chapters may be. So I suggest you check it out, ok? It will be multi chaptered and it will basically be about how Wally stops hiding their relationship, and mostly fluff._

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Dancing With You**

_She's a doll, a catch, a winner_

_I'm in love and no beginner;_

_Could ever grasp or understand just what she means._

_-Baby Blue Eyes (by: A Rocket to the Moon)_

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Every day Robin would train by jumping all around the room, and everyday Wally would be there watching.

_*Flashback*_

_Wally just stared, lately all he had been able to do was stare. Dick was swinging from trapeze to trapeze, and all he could do was stare at the boy from the ground. Sometimes, between jumps, Wally would get the feeling that he would fall, every time before he could even stand up the boy would manage to catch the next rope and make an awesome flip that would leave the redhead's mouth hanging open. He soon learned that Robin didn't fall, he was too amazing for that. _

_*End of Flashback*_

It didn't bother the raven haired boy and it would only serve as a never-ending supply of amazement for the speedster. Wally was the only one allowed to watch as the boy trained, since he had to take his glasses off to be able to fly like that (Wally really couldn't call it anything less than flying). The way the boy's body seemed to be made for the air was completely beautiful to the speedster.

Many had wondered why he always followed Robin to the training room. His teammates just didn't understand. What could entrance him so much about training? But they hadn't seen it, they had never felt what he felt when he saw the other boy. They had never been in love with Robin.

That day Robin had felt a bit sad, he had found an abandoned bird nest outside, the eggs inside already cold and the parents nowhere to be found. He was trying to distract himself so he trained. Using his mask this time, since he couldn't really kick any teammate out of the training room in the middle of the day and he still couldn't show his eyes. Wally was just an exception.

Superboy stopped his training with a punching bag (specially made for his strength) and came to seat next to Wally on the bench. As Dick made an especially dangerous trick with the high-hanging trapeze Wally felt the boy next to him flinch nervously, scared of watching him fall. But Wally only smiled next to him as Dick managed to land perfectly on a platform, before jumping and grabbing onto another trapeze.

"Why do you enjoy watching him so much?" Superboy asked that question again. Usually he just waved those questions with "just to keep him company"s and "I'm bored"s but now that he had started feeling braver about his love for Dick, he decided he would tell him the truth.

"Because he's beautiful." Superboy looked at him astounded.

"What do you mean?" The clone looked at him surprised, he probably never expected that answer.

"That I love him, and I find him…amazing." Wally smiled at the clone with the soft look he got whenever he even thought about Dick. His boyfriend had that effect on him.

"Love…?" Superboy seemed to struggle with the word. He probably didn't understand it so much. Wally really couldn't imagine a g-gnome explaining love. "Like when M'gann smiles at me and I feel like smiling back? Or when I see her and feel my stomach all funny?" Wally smiled at Superboy's rationalization.

"Yeah…pretty much…" Superboy didn't really get it though, he hadn't fallen as deep in love as he was, he looked back at Dick. What Superboy described was how he started, but now…that wasn't enough to even describe how he felt when he saw those beautiful blue eyes. When he heard that laugh…

"I can't watch it, anymore. It's too scary." Superboy stood up. "Don't you fear, he'll fall?" Superboy flinched again as Robin let himself fall from a pair of suspended rings and give some flips in the air before landing perfectly and climbing up to the trapeze again.

"No, I trust him." Robin flipped back to the platform the rings where attached to and Superboy made his way out of the room. Wally watched Robin as he stood above. Dick looked at him and smiled softly. "And I'll be there to catch him if he does."

He smiled back.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading! _

_I know it's short and all, but I like how it ended up :) Give me your thoughts!_

_and if you can, check out my other Young Justice stories! ;)_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX **_


	2. Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the characters on it. I don't own the songs featured at the beginning of each chapter either._

_**Warning: **__Slash (Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick)_

_**A/N:**__ I think that for this one you should read the prequel, it's called 'Save A Dance For Me' and it's already posted in my profile. It's not mentioned almost until the end, but you should still read it._

_I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<br>**_(by: Will Young)_

_I pictured the words  
>The warmth of your breath.<br>I started the fire_

_It's burning._

_And it feels like jealousy  
>And it feels like I can't breathe<br>And I'm on, down on my knees  
>And it feels like jealousy.<em>

* * *

><p>Dick laughed as Wally kept complaining about his English teacher, using original and exaggerated adjectives. They were at a mall, eating lunch and trying to have something like a date, just that they couldn't hold hands, or kiss, or even hug… but Dick was happy, he really was. He loved spending time with Wally, no matter the circumstances or the secrets. Dick smiled as Wally splashed ketchup on his fries (and practically the whole table) he really loved the red head.<p>

He heard some giggles coming from his right. He turned to see three girls two tables away, smiling and blushing as they pointed at Wally, apparently his boyfriend had attracted unwanted (in Dick's opinion) attention. Dick looked back to his food knowing what would happen and trying to avoid looking directly at it. Dick tried not to let it affect him, he had to show Wally it was fine, that it didn't hurt as much as it really did. That it didn't bother him that Wally was flirting with those girls, ignoring him and instead focusing entirely on them, even on their date…

He sighed as he heard the girls laugh louder and he could feel his eyes filling up with warm tears, he managed to stop them, he couldn't ruin the date with crying. He took a deep breath and looked up at his boyfriend, only to find him smiling and winking at the girls. Wally hadn't even noticed his discomfort, he didn't even care that he had been so close to crying. Again, he wondered if Wally really loved him, or if he was just a toy to Wally. Someone who would keep him company until he finally managed to get the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Wally looked back at Dick only to find the boy looking sadly towards his food. He seemed sad and Wally wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and hold his boyfriend's hand, to hug him and ask what was wrong, but he couldn't, not with all that people around them.<p>

"Dick, are you okay?" Dick looked up startled at Wally. He didn't think Wally would notice anything was wrong with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry" Dick smiled, Wally's attention was back on him, he had chosen him over those girls.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

As Dick and Wally were leaving the movies, a girl approached them. Her friends were whispering a little further away as she started flirting with Wally. She was giggling and batting her eyelashes, Dick couldn't have hated her more. She was tall, not as much as Wally, but enough to make her only slightly shorter, with a slender waist and nice hips. She was obviously pretty and her hair was shiny, Wally seemed to like her.

Dick sighed, excused himself saying he had to get back home, and hurried away. If he heard one more compliment from Wally to that girl, he was knew he would either start crying or punch the girl. A few feet away he realized that Wally hadn't even noticed he had left, he hadn't even looked at him when he told him he was leaving. The speedster hadn't asked how he would get home, or if he wanted Wally to go with him.

Dick kept imagining what Wally must be saying to the girl, he was probably giving her compliments for the sound of her laughter, for her eyes, her smile…like he did when he was alone with Dick, when he told him he loved him aloud, without caring if anyone heard. His heart clenched painfully imaging what Wally was saying as he brushed some of the girl's hair back. It hurt him to see Wally standing so close to her. He was choking with the tears he was holding back, his throat burning with the overflow of emotions he was trying to contain.

Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned sharply, ready to attack, when he realized it was only Roy. He took a deep breath to calm himself before looking up at the older redhead again. "You scared me, you idiot!" Roy simply laughed at that, Dick smiling along with him.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would. What's going on?" Roy got more serious, nodding his head in Wally's direction. He was the only one that knew about them being a couple, and that was only because Dick had told him, without Wally knowing. "Why aren't you with him?"

"Wally met that girl and he seems to like her, so…I left so he could talk to her." Dick shrugged, feeling dumb for letting his boyfriend flirt with a random girl, but he couldn't stop him, he liked that girl and Dick only wanted him to be happy. Even if he was left behind to achieve it.

Roy frowned in Wally's direction, it was obvious that Dick was sad because of the flirting, why didn't Wally see that? "Hey, he probably doesn't like her. I bet he's trying to get rid of her right now…" Roy trailed off as Wally took the girl's hand and softly caressed the girl's cheek, smiling as she giggled. "Ugh, what a jerk." Roy clenched his fist, seriously considering going up to him and punching him for hurting Dick.

"It's okay Roy, I don't mind." Dick managed to smile up at him. Roy knew it was fake, but he didn't know how to comfort Dick, so he stayed quiet. "What are you doing here? Am I interrupting a date?" The smaller boy taunted.

Roy chuckled softly before answering. "Not really, it already finished. I dumped her, she kept talking on her phone, even in the movie. Seriously, she wouldn't shut up!" Dick laughed at the obvious exasperation painted in Roy's face. "The movie was lame too, something about falling in love at first sight and stupid stuff like that."

"Let me guess, she chose the movie." Dick laughed again at Roy's annoyed nod.

"I'd rather see something with at least one or two explosions." Roy smiled at Dick's laughter, he had managed to cheer the boy up, at least a little bit. "Anyway, are you leaving already?"

Dick smiled a little sadly before nodding. "Yeah, I guess I'll take a cab or call Alfred to pick me up or something."

"Hey, I came in my bike. Do you want a ride? We can get something to eat if you want." Roy wanted his friend to have a good time, forget about his boyfriend's flirting for a while.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Dick followed Roy as they walked out of the building and to the teens motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Wally stood petrified as he saw Dick laughing with Roy a few feet away. The girl in front of him kept giggling as she told him something about seeing a movie next week and how fun it would be for them to have a date. He only nodded as his heart filled with unbelievable anguish at seeing Dick leaving with Roy.<p>

He gave the girl a hasty goodbye and ran (at a normal human pace) outside only to see Dick climbing on Roy's motorcycle behind him, hugging the older boy's middle.

He felt his blood boiling with anger, he was so….mad at Dick. They had been on a date, hadn't they? and Dick has just left with Roy, how could he do that? He was supposed to leave with Wally, so he could take him home and kiss him on his doorstep, like on the movies…

Wally was trying to remember when exactly Roy had appeared and ruined their date, when he realized that Dick had told him he was leaving before Roy had even started talking to him. It had been when he had started talking to that girl, he had only told him he was going home. Wally hadn't really acknowledged his goodbye, hadn't even asked how he would be getting home, hadn't offered to take him…he was a really bad boyfriend. He couldn't blame Dick if he broke up with him. He couldn't believe he had ignored his boyfriend for a dumb girl that meant nothing to him. All because he was too scared to show his love for the small boy. The girl might've been pretty, but Dick was beautiful, he was everything Wally wanted, he was worth all of Wally's attention and love, not to be ignored and hidden from the world. Wally felt tears appearing in his eyes, he felt so wrong for ignoring Dick, he wanted to hug him, to stop Dick's pain at seeing him flirting with someone else…Maybe he wasn't ready to come out and show he loved another boy, but Dick didn't have to pay the price.

He remembered the party they had danced together. That day he had truly believed he could face anything with Dick by him, but now he realized he still feared rejection from people. He was too much of a coward to stop hiding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Sorry for the delay, I was working in another story, it's called "Find Me" check it out if you can =P  
>Also, don't worry because this is still a WallyDick story and Roy is only going Dick's friend, nothing more._

_Anyway, I was thinking on how to make this story, when I realized that Wally wouldn't have stopped hiding so easy. So I thought that Wally's hiding or showing of his feelings would depend on the situation, so maybe he would be open about his relationship with a bunch of older unknown people, that already proved they wouldn't hurt him, or with Superboy that wouldn't be prejudiced, but not with a bunch of teenagers around or at his school or something. So, here we go with Wally actually opening a little more about his love for Dick._

_I hope that made sense…Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you review!_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	3. Chasing Cars

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the song._

_**Warning: **__Slash Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin_

_A/N: sorry for taking so long!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Cars<br>**_(by: Snow Patrol)_

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

* * *

><p>Wally had managed to get pass his jealousy without causing a fight with Dick. Though he had ignored his boyfriend for two days, he had finally managed to admit to himself that it had been his fault, he shouldn't have left his boyfriend in favor of talking to that girl. Wally had called Dick the night before, apologizing for not talking to him in two days and for not taking him home or saying goodbye. Dick had forgiven him surprisingly easy, Wally had even suggested they went on another date, as part of his apology. The smaller teen hadn't agreed though, apparently M'gann wanted to go to the amusement park that had finally opened for the season and they were trying to get tickets for all the team. Wally was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be spending time alone, but the thought of an amusement park made him excited. He could already imagine going up in the Ferris Wheel with Dick, getting on the rides and eating all the sugar loaded food. He was looking forward to it…until he found out Roy was going too.<p>

Wally really had tried to ignore his jealousy as they went from ride to ride, he had even been spoken to Roy as if nothing had happened, as if he wasn't wishing he could question him on exactly when had he decided he would steal Dick from him. He had been dreading not being able to control himself and start a fight with Roy or worse with Dick, yet he had managed. It was mostly thanks to Dick though, if the blue eyed boy hadn't smiled so happily at seeing Wally, he would have been sullen through the whole day, but Dick's smile…it was so bright and genuine that Wally could only feel happy, he only stared wondering how he had ever managed to get such a beautiful boyfriend.

"What would you like to do next?" Wally turned to find M'gann holding a big purple teddy bear. She was holding Superboy's hand and the kriptonian seemed extremely happy. Wally realized that while they had been eating cotton candy, the two had left towards the small "try your luck" stands, and now M'gann was clutching to the product of Superboy's aim. Wally looked around trying to decide what other ride they should try when he saw a pretty blonde girl smiling at him. She had was standing a little further away with a small group of girls, she smiled seductively at him. Wally smiled and winked at her, to which she giggled, blushing slightly and turning away in a act of coyness. Suddenly Wally felt his friends moving away from him and he rushed to catch up.

* * *

><p>M'gann had returned with Superboy clutching a purple bear, it had a green tie and fluffy fur. Roy didn't see much of the attractive and wondered why girls were so...weird in their tastes. He would've rather spent the money in another rollercoaster ride, or a corndog, if any at least a brown normal looking teddy bear. He looked back at Dick, to keep telling him about the last mission he had, when he noticed that the boy was looking at M'gann's teddy bear with tenderness. Dick seemed to think the bear was better than a corndog apparently. The smaller boy soon looked away from the bear and he looked at Wally with a small smile, but he had chosen a bad time to look at his boyfriend since Wally was winking at a pretty blonde girl, he was smiling at her and Roy could see the how Dick looked away fast and took a deep breath, probably trying to stop it from affecting him.<p>

He took Dick's hand and gently guided him away from the group. Dick seemed surprised but followed him anyway, with only a small "Roy, where are we going?"

"We are going to prove just how awesome my aim is." He turned and smiled at the boy cockily and they came to stand in front of one of the small stand with ball-shooting guns and small wooden pictures of ducks moving along painted water.

"That's a gun, you use a bow, there's no way you're taking down the ducks." Dick smiled playing along.

"You'll see." He paid the pimply guy in charge and took one of the guns.

"Five tries, you gotta hit three to win a plushy, if you take down two you get a consolation prize." The guy said in a bored voice before leaning against the side of the tent as he had been doing before. Roy took the gun, aimed and shot three times. Soon three ducks had been knocked over, making a loud quaking noises as the employee watched in awe.

"Come on kid, pick your favorite." Roy looked at Dick to find him smiling happily up at him, he then looked at the prices searching for one he liked. Roy had been wondering if Dick actually did like purple bears, yet the smaller boy picked a normal looking moose that was hanging on one of the walls. It was smaller than the M'gann's bear but it was…cuter in Roy's opinion, at least the color was accurate. As they walked away Dick stopped and turned towards him. He looked up at Roy and smiled softly at him, his eyes were still covered but Roy didn't need to see them to know that his friend's eyes were shining with happiness.

"Thanks Roy…and I don't mean just for the moose, I mean…for being a great friend." Roy looked away self-consciously, Dick's voice was honest and full of gratitude.

"Anytime Dick" He grinned at the thirteen year old, ruffling his hair playfully. "Let's go find the others."

* * *

><p>Wally looked around as they arrived at the spinning cups ride, Dick was nowhere to be found. Wally worried he had gotten lost and they had left him behind. He walked towards Artemis and Kaldur, both watching as M'gann got on a cup with Superboy, both with huge smiles on their faces.<p>

"Guys! have you seen Robin?" Kaldur looked around and seemed to have just noticed the boy's disappearance. Artemis, on the other hand, only lifted an eyebrow at him, she looked at him in a patronizing way.

"He left with Roy." Wally almost choked when Artemis said that, once again Dick would rather leave with Roy than stay with him. "of course, _you_ wouldn't have noticed, you were too busy flirting with that blonde girl, great way to show you care for him Wally." She seemed angry and Wally had to wonder if she knew more than what he thought she did.

"…if he's with Roy, that means he's safe" Kaldur looked confused and he was staring at Wally in a weird way, like he was just seeing him for the first time, though Wally knew he was probably just finally understanding their relationship. The way they understood each other as if they had one mind, how he worried for Dick whenever he wasn't in his line of sight, how they seemed to know everything about each other…Kaldur was just understanding and analyzing everything.

"There they are, Robin looks happy doesn't he?" Artemis looked at Wally with a smirk painted on her lips. The redhead turned and saw both boys walking towards them. Dick was clutching a stuffed moose, smiling happily while he walked.

"Where were you?" Wally looked at Dick's moose already knowing the answer.

"We went to try out Roy's aim. He's really good, even if he had to use a gun." Dick smiled up at the archer, the older boy smirked back at him.

"oh, okay…" Wally looked at the floor, kicking the ground softly with his shoe. Dick sighed and Wally heard Roy suggesting they go look around for other rides they could get on. Dick took his glasses off and touched Wally's arm lightly. "I could've won you a toy." Wally muttered sadly.

"I didn't need a toy Wally, it's okay. Roy just-"

"It shouldn't have been Roy, _I'm _your boyfriend, it's me who should be doing this things with you, _I_ should've won you the stuffed moose." Wally pointed at the moose in exasperation. "Why did you ask Roy to win you something but you couldn't ask _me_?" Wally was almost yelling at Dick, looking angrily at the acrobat.

"Roy just…he saw me looking at M'gann's bear so-" Dick looked away and Wally instantly felt bad for getting angry when he saw the hurt in those blue eyes. "He was just trying to do something nice…I'm sorry, Wally."

"Hey, no...I'm not mad at you, I-I should be the one apologizing." He walked forward and pulled Dick close in a hug. "I'm just a little jealous I guess. I'm sorry for getting angry and all…"

Dick wrapped his arms around his middle, smiling softly into the speedsters chest. "It's okay, Wally."

"You know I love you, right?" Wally kissed the top of Dick's head tenderly. Dick only hugged him tighter. "Dick?" Wally tried to push him away so he could look into his eyes but Dick held onto him and hid his face in Wally's jacket.

"Of course I do Wally…" Wally thought he had heard some hesitance in Dick's voice, but when Dick looked up at him he was smiling brightly. "I love you too."

Wally soon realized they were in a public space and separated himself from Dick, coughing awkwardly and looking around. When he was convinced no one had seen them, he finally looked back at Dick, finding him fiddling with his stuffed moose, his glasses on his face again.

The smaller boy was touching the moose's fur lightly around the nose and Wally wanted to hug him again, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, not with all the people around. "I'm sorry I pushed you away-"

"Hey, guys! How about getting some lunch? We were thinking of…" Roy stopped talking when he saw how they were both looking away from one another. "I can come back later." He started backing away, but Dick looked up at him smiling, probably fake but at least it took away some of the awkwardness.

"It's okay Roy, we already finished." Dick walked forward towards him, but then stopped looking back at Wally, he hesitantly looked at the speedsters hand as if wishing to take it but soon looked up at Wally smiling. "Let's go Wally, aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, there's this burger place, it seems good." Roy was standing awkwardly next to Dick looking back at Wally with a mix of sympathy and anger, he seemed torn between hating him for hurting Dick and feeling bad for Wally because he was hurting too. He settled for just showing them where they were having lunch, joking with Dick to cheer him up a little bit, he could see Wally had done it again and made Dick feel like a secret.

* * *

><p>It was already dark and the only ride they hadn't gotten on was the Ferris Wheel. M'gann was excited and kept pulling at Superboy's arm to go on the line.<p>

Wally looked over at Dick and saw him staring amazed at the Ferris Wheel, a huge smile on his lips. Wally kept looking at him as M'gann and Superboy got on, he saw how Dick's smile fell a little and how he looked away after a while, choosing to stare at the floor. Wally looked at Aqualad and Artemis who were daring each other about winning something, oblivious to Wally and his troubled feelings. He looked around again and found Roy had approached Dick and was now talking to him, apparently trying to cheer him up. He breathed deep and walked up to them, determined to make at least one thing right today.

"Robin, wanna go up on the wheel?" Wally blushed and looked at the ground feeling like a dork. But Dick looked so happy it made Wally sure that he had taken the right decision.

"Yeah, I'd like that." the redhead smiled at Dick's excited voice, taking the smaller hand gently in his and leading him to the Ferris Wheel.

He saw Roy smiling at him and nodding slightly in approval. As they started walking he turned to see Artemis nudging Kaldur and then both smiled at them, happy that Wally had finally made the day special for Dick.

Wally paid and they got onto one of the compartments, Dick leaning into Wally's side, the speedster's arm around him.

"Thank you, Wally." Dick looked up at him smiling. Wally took Dick's glasses off and stared into the blue eyes hidden underneath, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Dick's pink lips. They stopped at the top, Wally hugged Dick as they stared into the stars. Up on the top of the Ferris Wheel he could be himself and hug or kiss his boyfriend without anyone that could judge him. Wally wanted to stay up there forever, so Dick would look this happy all the time.

"I love you, Dick." Wally smiled looking into Dick's beautiful blue eyes. Dick smile grew a little wider and he kissed Wally softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Sorry for the delay, I tried to post it as fast as I could. Two more days and I finish the most important exams so I'll have more time to write!_

_I hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think, okay? (please tell me if I made any mistakes, it was done in kind of a rush, so help me with that, ok?_

_I have half of the next chapter already written and I've already chosen a song so it should be up soon. Maybe Tuesday if you're lucky, it would be sooner, but I've got to help my mom with something this weekend so it has to be delayed. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_

**_-XxFallingxAngelxX_**


	4. I'm Okay

_**Disclaimer:** don't own the characters or songs at the beginning…and all that jazz._

_**A/N:** Hey guys, a day later than I said, but still good, right? besides, this is a looong chapter, around 2,000 words without lyrics, so you see why it took me so long. Anyway, this is the breaking point!_

_Also, I insist that you read the prequel "Save a dance for me" now, that way you'll see how Bruce knows and all._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supergirl<br>**__(by: Reamonn) _

_And then she'd say that nothing can go wrong.  
>When you're in love, what can go wrong?<br>And then she'd laugh the nightime into day  
>pushing her fear further long.<em>

_And then she'd say, it's Ok, I got lost on the way_  
><em>but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls don't cry.<em>  
><em>And then she'd say, it's alright, I got home, late last night<em>  
><em>but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls just fly.<em>

* * *

><p>Dick felt his heart beating fast in his chest, he was so happy, Wally did care for him after all…even if he flirted and didn't want to hold his hand or kiss him when they were around others, he did love him. Enough to take him to the Ferris Wheel and to show his friends they were a couple. If Wally loved him he was happy. If Wally did care about him, everything was perfect…nothing could go wrong if they were in love.<p>

The Ferris Wheel started moving again and Wally kissed Dick softly one more time before removing his arm from the acrobat, Dick placing his shades back on. The speedster could almost feel the disappointment coming from Dick and he wanted to change that, he wished he could be brave enough to make his boyfriend happy. With a deep breath he gathered courage and held Dick's hand as they walked off their compartment and towards their friends. Dick blushed cutely and smiled up at Wally, surprised that he was actually doing something like that in public.

The whole team smiled as they watched them approach, M'gann looked surprised that they were holding hands, but she smiled nonetheless. Dick smiled at Roy and the archer hoped that Wally would be able to keep his friend happy forever. They stood in front of the rest and an embarrassed Wally asked what they were doing now.

"Now, we are supposed to return to Mount Justice so that we can rest for tomorrow's training." Aqualad looked between his friends waiting to see if any had any objections or other plans but most of them seemed to be really tired.

"Wait, I'll get something to eat before we leave!" Wally suddenly yelled and kissed Dick's cheek to the boy's surprise before running off to find some hot dogs. Dick stood there blushing and clutching to his stuffed moose, with a small smile. Roy laughed at Dick's flushed face and took him to look at the fish that people where trying to catch, apparently if you caught one you could take it home. The colors of the creatures were beautiful as they swam in a tank. Roy stood by, with Dick telling him which colors he liked.

Suddenly they heard a shrill laugh behind him accompanied by a statement of "Wally you are _so_ funny!" Both heroes looked around and found Wally walking with a tall girl clinging to his arm. She seemed to be around the speedsters age and was only a few inches shorter. The brunette kept laughing as Wally led her around the small games and food tents and to stand in front of a guy selling bright helium balloons. Dick looked away as Wally bought the girl a bright red balloon.

Roy glared at Wally from his place next to Dick, wishing he could hit Wally, but knowing Dick would oppose to the idea. Instead he placed his arm around the acrobat's shoulders and guided him away, trying to avoid Dick seeing any more of Wally's flirting with the girl. Roy tried to distract the teen by pointing to all the games and at some of the prices, Dick did his best to show Roy he was succeeding, but the redhead knew Dick was still thinking about the way Wally was flirting and being so openly affectionate with the girl.

They walked to a stand where guys tested their strength. They stood close and kept trying to guess how much each would get on the scale when Roy heard the girl's laugh again. He knew Dick had heard it too, but the smaller boy kept his gaze fixed in front of him, trying to ignore it. As Wally and the girl came closer their voices became clearer.

Roy almost gasped when he heard the girl confirming her date with Wally the next week at 8:00 p.m., he felt Dick tensing next to him as Wally answered with a 'Of course, beautiful' The girl then giggled and left with a quick goodbye, reuniting with her friends further away if the sudden burst of high pitched silly laughter was anything to go by. Even if Wally flirted all the time, Dick had thought he didn't date the girls…it was just a cover after all, right? Had he been dating all the girls he flirted with? Did he hold their hand when they walked, did he hug them and kiss them? He leaned closer to Roy trying to find comfort in the older boy's touch.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Roy, but…" Dick trailed off as the archer hugged him tight and he hid his face in Roy's chest.

"I'll take you home, no problem." Roy knew that Dick wouldn't want to stay at Mount Justice that day, he probably didn't want Wally to see how hurt he was, especially since Wally didn't even know they had seen him. Roy pulled away and looked into Dick's face expecting to find tears and even if he found none, the way his lip trembled meant he was close, so he pulled him into another tight hug. "Let's go, Dick. I don't want you catching a cold out here."

They walked back to their friends to find that Wally wasn't there yet. M'gann noticed them first, both of them putting fake smiles on, so they wouldn't notice anything was wrong. "Wally just went looking for you two, you were gone for a long time." Her smile fell slightly when she saw how Dick's smile tensed and Roy's arm tightened around the younger boy when she said the speedsters name.

"I think we're gonna take off now, guys." Roy spoke in a cheery voice that didn't match the brief anger that flashed in his eyes when Wally returned.

"I thought Robin would return with us to Mount Justice…" Kaldur looked at Batman's protégé in confusion.

"He's not feeling too well, I think he caught a cold, I think it would be better if I took him back to Gotham so he can rest." The lie fell easily and the team seemed to buy it, all but Wally, who looked at Dick with wide eyes as they said their goodbyes and Roy guided the thirteen-year-old to his motorcycle in the parking lot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wally had run up to them and caught Dick's arm, with enough force to bruise, even if Dick didn't even wince. "You're just gonna leave with _him_?" Wally looked so angry Dick actually thought the redhead might hit him.

"Yeah, he's leaving. So let go." Roy walked forward and stood next to Dick protectively, his voice calm but menacing.

"Back off, Roy! He's my boyfriend, not yours. Or have you forgotten that!" The question was aimed at Dick, making the smaller boy flinch at Wally's hard voice.

"I think you are the one who forgot!" Roy yelled at Wally, prying his hand from around Dick's wrist. Wally shoved the archer roughly. The push didn't even take Roy's balance, but it did anger him, he punched Wally hard on the jaw, making the speedster fall back to the ground. He advanced again, ready to beat the redhead for making Dick want to cry at least twice that day, but he was stopped when the small thirteen year old walked forward and held him back.

"Roy, please let's just go! Take me home, _please_." Dick's voice was calm but his pain was obvious in the clutched at his jacket and hid his face against Roy's shoulder. The way his hands were shaking was what made Roy back away from Wally, still breathing heavily and trying to control his rage. He would never hurt Dick, so shoving him away to get to his target was out of the question. He took the acrobat's hand in his and pulled him towards his bike, ignoring the looks from some people who had been watching.

He helped Dick get on the motorcycle and climbed onto the seat, starting the bike and setting his helmet on. He waited for Dick to wrap his arms around him, meaning he was ready and took off from the parking lot.

Wally stood up to find his team looking at him with disappointment, at least Kaldur and M'gann where, Artemis only looked mad. The blonde walked away with a huff and angry steps and Kaldur sighed before leaving, M'gann following close behind. Only then did Wally notice Superboy still stood looking at him. Wally was shocked at the amount of sadness in Superboy's eyes.

"You said you love him…" Superboy looked at Wally desperate for answers. "How can you hurt him if you love him?"

Wally stood up slowly and looked at Superboy with pained eyes. "I don't mean to…" Wally looked away from Superboy when he saw how the clone was looking at him. Conner looked sad and angry at the same time, he looked defeated. Like Wally had ruined everything that was sacred in the world.

"Could it happen…to me?" Conner looked away, in the direction their team had left. Wally didn't know if it could, he was so confused, he didn't mean to make Dick cry, he would never purposefully hurt him, yet he did, time after time…Wally could feel his heart clenching at thinking how sad had Dick looked before he left, he would never want to do that, he loved Dick so much.

Wally only looked at Conner with sorrowfully, trying to show him without words how much he regretted it, then turned and started running towards Central City.

* * *

><p>Had Dick seen him with that girl? that would be the only explanation to the way he and Roy had left, if he had seen him talking to her, he must've heard about the date…but Wally had really thought none of his teammates were close.<p>

He had left the team and went looking for something to eat, when she had appeared, Veronica was in his class, she was his same age, popular and she was somewhat of his friend. Wally knew she had a thing for him. When she approached him and started clinging to his arm he knew he couldn't push her away. She was one of the prettiest girls in his school and she would spread that news to everyone that he had refused to date her, he couldn't let that happen, it would raise questions that he couldn't afford to answer. He only wished Veronica hadn't gone to visit her cousin at Happy Harbor, he had just managed to show his team how much he loved Dick, he had made the boy smile, made him so happy he could feel it radiating from Dick.

He didn't think Dick would see him with her. He had never imagined he would cause so much pain after trying to redeem himself, after finally having been the reason for Dick's smile. How was he supposed to apologize to Dick now? He would have a date with Veronica in 3 days, he couldn't lie to his boyfriend and just tell him he would never see her again, he couldn't hide the truth so shamelessly. Wally wouldn't be able to rise from this without hurting Dick.

Maybe Roy would do a better job at dating Dick, his boyfriend would surely enjoy life a little more if he dated the older redhead, but then…who would Wally love? who would fill his thoughts all day and who would notice his pain and comfort him when he said he was fine, but wasn't?

Wally's tears fell from his eyes as he entered his uncle's house and ran to his room ignoring his family's greetings.

* * *

><p>Roy sped up through the gates of Wayne manor, stopping the bike when he reached the mahogany door to the mansion. He took his helmet off and helped Dick get his own off and climb down from the bike. Dick took his shades off now that he didn't need them and walked to the door of the house.<p>

"Thanks for bringing me home Roy, I'm sorry for today…I didn't mean for you to fight with Wally." Dick looked away and Roy could see the glistening of his eyes, he walked forward and hugged the smaller boy tightly, hoping he could bring any comfort to the smaller hero. "I guess I kinda ruined your whole day, huh?" Dick's voice cracked and Roy could only hug him harder.

"No, it's okay. You didn't ruin anything, this is what friends are for…" The door behind them suddenly opened, making them both jump a little and Roy turned to find Bruce staring at them awkwardly.

"B-Bruce, I…I think I caught a cold, so I chose to come here instead of staying at Mount Justice." Dick had gotten extremely nervous, he knew he could never hide how upset he was from his father and he didn't want Bruce to know about Wally's flirting, he would probably kill the speedster if he knew how much he was hurting Dick.

Roy could see that Bruce wasn't buying Dick's lie. "What happened?" Bruce tone was very suspicious making Dick tense more and more tears to spring to his eyes, remembering what Wally had done that day.

"Um…I was just dropping him off, since he wanted to come home. I'll just go-" Roy tried to leave, but Bruce's voice stopped him.

"No, I want to know what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Bruce tilted Dick's face upwards so he could look at his son in the eyes. His eyes softened when he saw how hurt Dick really was, even if the boy was desperately trying to hide it.

"I-I'm not crying, I just…" Dick's voice was weak and it cracked painfully as the boy tried to hold back his tears. He pulled away and ran into the house, finally unable to hold back his sobs. Bruce looked at Dick's retreating form before turning towards Roy, looking worried.

"What happened? Did he get in a fight with Kid Flash or something?" Bruce looked at Roy for answers. The archer hadn't known that Bruce knew about their relationship, thought looking back he should've expected it, he was Batman after all. Still, he couldn't tell him…he knew Dick wanted to hide the reason for his tears so he just answered with a muttered 'I don't know' then turned to leave. He heard Bruce sigh behind him and forced himself to keep on going and not tell the Dark Knight the truth.

* * *

><p>"Dick?" Bruce knocked softly on the door before opening it. He found his ward laying on his bed, his back to the door. Dick quickly raised his hand to his face and cleaned some tears away, he wasn't supposed to cry, he was a hero…he was supposed to be stronger than this.<p>

"What happened today?" Bruce sat at the edge of the bed, gently placing his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Nothing Bruce, I just…just felt a little nostalgic I guess." Dick's voice was soft and the lie almost convinced Bruce, since it was plausible enough, but he knew there was something else bothering his little bird.

"Is that all?" He managed to put some disbelief in his voice while keeping it gentle so it would still be comforting.

"No, but…it's not important." Dick turned and hid his face on Bruce's shirt, clutching at his father for comfort, tired of hiding his pain and his tears. "Just…just don't ask anymore, please Bruce." Dick let his sobs fill the room, feeling relieved when Bruce held him back tightly, without any more questions. He was tired of holding back his tears, Wally was hurting him, and he was tired of trying to ignore the pain, of trying to be strong.

"It's okay Dick, everything will be okay…" Bruce whispers did nothing to calm down the pain in Dick's heart, nothing was okay. Wally didn't love him… he would rather date other people and yet Dick's heart kept beating for him. It wasn't fair, it wasn't okay…

Dick had to finally let Wally go, so his heart wouldn't be broken again, so he wouldn't be reduced to tears again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ If you see any mistakes please tell me, it was done in kind of a rush since I've still got some essays and chemistry projects to turn in, so I'm still a little busy…sorry :/ I'm working in my other stories too, so I might be able to update soon, it all depends _

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I tried hard to make it good :)_

_Give me your thoughts okay?_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_

_**p.s.:**__ I love the song at the beginning you should check it out :P and though I admit it is not closely related to the plot in an obvious way, in my crazy little mind it did, so bear with me, okay? and ignore the fact that it says supergirl, I'm just running on the thought that it means that she's supposed to be tough._


	5. One More Day

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Young Justice or the song (country! yay! :D, my mom's a country fan ^^ lol).

**Warning:** SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the huge delay! But as you must know I was working in my other YJ stories and I had a lot of stuff to do so..anyway, short chapter, but at least it's something...right?

* * *

><p><strong>One More Day<br>**_(by: Diamond Rio)_

_I'd unplug the telephone, and keep the TV off  
>I'd hold you every second, say a million I Love You's<br>That's what I'd do, with one more day with you_

_One more day, One more time_  
><em>One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied<em>  
><em>But then again; I know what it would do<em>  
><em>Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you<em>

* * *

><p>"Dick…I know you're mad, but…I mean, I know I shouldn't have fought with Roy, he's your friend and…you're angry I get it, but…please just answer my calls? I'm sorry, I really am…I love you, okay?"<p>

* * *

><p>Dick listened to the new message on his phone, the last few days he had received around 5 messages each day, the number increased each day as Wally's messages became more desperate and his voice was more rushed and anguished. Dick wanted to answer and talk to Wally but it was too hard for him, he didn't know how to shield his heart enough so that he wouldn't break down at hearing Wally's confessions of love. It hurt to know it wasn't really true.<p>

They were all inquiring why he didn't answer and apologetic, though Dick had yet to hear a real apology to the fact Wally had arranged a date with the girl. All his apologies where either vague or mentioned only the fight with Roy.

_"Dick? I guess you're busy…I just-I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you and…could you call me? I really need to talk to you."_

_"Dick are you really sick? Is that why you aren't answering? I-I need to talk to you Dick, please call?"_

After the first day Wally had started adding the _'I love you's. _After every message Dick wanted to get angry at Wally, he wanted to hate him for making his eyes water and his heart clench in pain, but he couldn't. He still loved Wally so deeply he couldn't find it in himself to feel anything else for the redhead; he could never despise him.

But maybe Wally could feel like that towards Dick. Maybe he really didn't care for Dick at all…he had always wondered if Wally truly loved him, but if he did then he wouldn't be doing this to him. It would be enough for the speedster to know that Dick loved him, regardless of what anyone thought, that wasn't the case though. I hurt to know that.

* * *

><p>"W-Wally I- I'm sorry for not answering before I was just…" Dick lost his voice, unable to find a word that would describe the excruciating pain he had experienced the last days.<p>

"It's okay, I get it…I'm just happy you called." When Wally had seen the caller ID on his phone he had felt his heart stop, now he couldn't stop smiling as he talked to Dick; how great it felt to finally hear his boyfriend's voice again. "I wanted to apologize…I shouldn't have snapped at you the other day, I know I hurt you and…I shouldn't have fought with Roy I-"

Dick tried to ignore the memories coming from that night, he only wished he could erase everything and keep pretending his relationship with Wally was perfect. "It's okay Wally, I'm not mad about that, I was just…busy."

"You don't have to explain. I was wondering if you would be at Mount Justice this Friday…I wanted to spend some time with you, and I thought-" Wally was cut off by Dick's voice.

"I'll be there, we'll have fun" Dick smiled sadly at Wally's happy voice. "Then…I'll see you Friday." Dick added softly and Wally started worrying; he sounded sad.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Dick's voice regained some cheerfulness, though Wally doubted that it was real. "Bye, Wally"

"Bye…I love you." Wally waited to hear Dick's answer but all that came was another soft and rushed 'Bye Wally' before Dick hung up.

Dick sat on the floor of his room, his back against his bed, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I love you too…" His whisper was only heard by him, but he knew why he hadn't told that to Wally. The speedster would worry if he heard how broken and pained his voice sounded, and he couldn't manage to stop it from sounding like that, it was impossible to stop the hitching of his breath and the forming of tears in his eyes when his love was unrequited. That the 'too' shouldn't be added since Wally felt almost nothing for him.

* * *

><p>Friday came too fast in Dick's opinion, he hadn't been able to stop his bottom lip from shaking at any thought of Wally and now…he had to face him.<p>

He knew he shouldn't have agreed, but he just wanted a nice memory of his relationship with Wally before it ended.

"Dick? Are you okay?" Bruce walked into his room and looked at his son, he was sitting on his bed looking at him with a small smile, a fake one. Bruce couldn't understand why the boy was suddenly so sad all the time. Since the team's trip to the amusement park his son always looked a second away from breaking down. He wanted to know what was happening, but he hated seeing Dick cry and he didn't want to pressure him…Still, if Dick didn't get better soon, he'd have to take the matters into his own hands, he just hoped it didn't get to that.

"Yeah, Bruce. I'm fine." Dick's smile widened and became even more fake. The billionaire sighed before walking back to the door.

"When you feel like talking, I'll be here, okay?" Bruce looked at him worriedly before softly adding. "If you're ready I can take you to the zeta beam so you can get to Mount Justice."

* * *

><p>Dick walked into Mount Justice hoping he would be able to see Wally without embarrassing himself with a break down.<p>

"Robin!" He suddenly felt arms around him and a warm body pulling him close. "I've missed you so much." Dick felt his heart swell at the tender tone of Wally's voice.

"I missed you too Wally." Dick looked up at Wally and the redhead had never wanted to take those dark glasses away as much as he did now. He had spent so long without seeing Dick's beautiful eyes.

"The team's out. I think M'gann and Superboy had a date and Aqualad went to visit Atlantis. I don't know about Artemis" Wally held his hand as they walked towards his room. "I thought…we could see a movie?" They walked into his room and Dick hugged the redhead close, hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck for a second. Wally only hugged him back, glad that Dick wasn't angry at him.

Dick felt safe in Wally's arms, he wanted to remember everything about Wally, his smell, his warmth and the feeling of his embrace. He wished he could stay like this forever, but he knew he had to pull away. He stepped away from Wally and took of his shades so he could look at his boyfriend correctly.

Dick was looking at him with some kind of sorrow that Wally couldn't understand. The blue eyes were sad and Wally could swear he looked like he was mourning. He hugged him close again and whispered softly, just loud enough so that Dick could hear him. "I'm sorry for everything; I love you…"

Wally let a relived sigh escape when he heard the quiet "I love you too." He had been so scared when Dick had hung up without saying it. He didn't know how to fix everything. Dick looked so sad and he knew it was his fault, he was hurting Dick.

He had postponed the date with the girl, when Dick had called him. He had been so happy that he had asked his boyfriend to meet him the same day that he had scheduled the date, now he had to see the girl the next Friday.

How was he supposed to tell Dick that he had a date when their relationship was hanging on a thread? Wally tightened his hold briefly before pulling away. He caressed Dick's cheek lovingly, Dick just smiled and moved away from Wally.

The movie was funny and somewhat romantic, Wally had chosen a movie that would allow them to hug and cuddle. He didn't want anything scary or full of adrenaline like he usually did. This time he just wanted something sweet that would make Dick smile. He just wanted to be able to have Dick close and happy, it had been so long since he had any time alone with Dick.

Every time they went out he had to pretend that they were only friends, it was killing him and he knew it was hurting Dick. Wally kept trying to look at Dick's face, he wanted to see that beautiful smile as many times as he could, Dick kept avoiding his eyes, though. Every time he looked at Wally his eyes showed pain and his smiles became forced and sad…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know, you hate me. I'm sorry it was kinda short, (it's still more than a 1000 words, so…) but I just wanted to update, and I have like 500 words of the next one already done so…I might be able to update fast!

I'm really sorry I kinda neglected this story, I've been working on 'I Heard' and 'Better Than Me' and this new story that I just wrote the prologue for. (Don't worry I won't upload it yet, (unless you want me to ;) lol) not until I finish 'I Heard', and a few more chapters to 'Find Me' but good news: it'll be a YJ story too :), so you'll soon have more stuff to read soon!)

I hope you're not too angry :S, I had to take my SAT's so I was studying, and it was on Saturday, and today (Well Sunday, because it's 1:00 am so it's technically yesterday I guess) I had an interview with a university so on Saturday I was too stressed and tired to write. Seriously, I hate having to do all this crap to get into college…I haven't even had time to reply to my reviews (sorry for that).

And godismetons, if you're reading this, I'll write you back tomorrow! I'm sorry, but I didn't just want to answer with a stupid two-line letter and I didn't have enough time to reply properly. I'm really sorry…

Anyway, I hope you can give me your opinions and aren't too mad at me :/

**-XxFallingxAngelxX**


	6. I Can't Love You Anymore

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning.

**Warning: **SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin

**A/N: **Here you go guys! I know the last one was short, but I was only preparing for this one, so I hope you don't hate me anymore for taking so long and only giving you a short chapter. I hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Love You Anymore<br>**_(by: Gary Nichols)_

_How do I break it to my heart  
>That it's gotta get over you?<br>How do I learn to live apart  
>From the one I gave my life to?<br>(…)_

_So bring on the pain, let it kill your memory  
>Bring on the rain, let it drown what's left of you and me<br>I know the only way I'm ever gonna make it  
>Is burying the best of us, even though it's killing me<br>Cause I don't love you any less  
>But I can't love you anymore<br>_

* * *

><p>After the movie was over Wally took his boyfriend outside so they could walk under the moonlight. Wally held Dick's hand and entwined their fingers, gently swaying their hands as they walked around the beach. Dick leaned close, feeling loved and extremely happy. They mostly stayed quiet, neither wanting to break the peace.<p>

Suddenly, Wally sat down on the sand, staring at Dick with a hand outstretched towards his boyfriend. Dick took it and Wally used his hold to pull Dick forward as he laid on the sand, making the acrobat fall on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes, before Dick leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Wally's lips. The kiss was short, but Wally felt Dick's love on the simple gesture. He then pulled the younger boy back, kissing him again. Wally gently coaxed his lips apart and was soon exploring Dick's mouth, the smaller boy responding with just as much love as he gave in the first kiss.

He laid back on Wally's chest, hearing the speedster's heartbeat and his fingers running through his hair. He marveled on how Wally's arms around him could feel so good and perfect, like he had everything he could ever want.

"I love you." Wally's whisper was almost lost in the sound of the sea, but Dick heard it clearly. He only wished the words actually meant something...

Still he answered with honesty. "I love you too, Wally" He tightened his arms around the speedster. "So much."

"Are you okay?" Wally pushed Dick away a little bit so he could look into his eyes, the acrobat's voice sounded like he was crying. "You sound like you're about to cry."

"I'm fine, Wally, maybe it's just the cold." As soon as he finished the sentence, he found himself in the speedster's arms. Dick was being held bridal style; Wally's red hoodie resting on his shoulders. In a blur he found himself back in Wally's room.

The redhead placed him in the bed, covering him with a blanket and hugging him close. "I'm sorry I took you outside when it's so cold." He laid down with Dick safely wrapped in his arms.

Dick felt his throat close up with tears, he didn't want Wally to be nice. He couldn't take Wally being so sweet and perfect. It made everything so much harder. He wanted Wally to tell him he wasn't enough, that he wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Wally to hit him or yell at him, anything that made him stop loving Wally so much. "It's okay, I don't think I'll get sick or anything." It hurt him to smile up at Wally. To see how worried the redhead was; somehow that hurt even more.

Wally leaned close and kissed him, it was chaste but perfect. Dick poured all of his feelings into the kiss knowing that it would be the last time he ever kissed Wally. It was excruciating to know that it was all over. As they pulled apart Wally felt his heart break, seeing tears falling from Dick's beautiful eyes.

"I have to go Wally." Dick moved further away from his boyfriend. "I-I can't be your boyfriend anymore." He looked away as his eyes filled with pain. He knew he was being a coward, but he didn't want to face Wally while he broke up with him.

"What?" Wally tightened his hold on Dick, his voice shaking a little bit. "I- I've been trying Dick, I just…Please, give me more time?"

"I can't Wally…" Dick wanted to just leave, but he couldn't pry Wally's arms from around him, the redhead was clutching at him much too hard, preventing him from running away.

"I really, really love you. " somehow it was worse to hear Wally saying that. "I know I hurt you a lot, but…please just-just don't leave me. I'm sorry, I love you."

"Wally, you don't love me. Not enough…" Wally was quiet with shock, how could Dick even say that? Of course he loved him, Dick was everything to him. "If you did I wouldn't go home crying after every date." Dick smiled sadly at him as he managed to push Wally's arms away. He was about to walk out the door when Wally appeared in front of him. Placing his hands on the acrobat's shoulders.

"It's not that bad Dick. Come on, we have fun whenever we're together." Wally's voice was dismissive and unbelieving, making Dick's eyes fill with tears; his boyfriend didn't even notice how much he was hurting.

"I know that Wally but, it hurts; when you look at other girls, flirt so openly and ask them on dates…it just hurts _so_ much." Wally's heart stopped. Dick had heard him, he had heard him make plans with Veronica. That's why he had been so sad, why Roy was so angry.

"Dick, I- I wasn't really going to-" Dick interrupted him, hastily pushing his hands away and moving backwards, putting distance between them.

"Please, don't lie to me. I don't want to know if you're really capable of lying to me, I just…." Dick was on the verge of crying. He didn't want to hear Wally lie to him, he would doubt everything that the older boy had ever said to him, he didn't want that, it would be awful if it all was really a lie. "Please let's just go back to being friends." He felt his voice waver when he said 'friends'. He didn't want to be just a friend to Wally, he didn't know if he could even see Wally as just a friend anymore.

"I don't want to be your friend, Dick. I love you, I can't stop that…" Wally's voice was pleading, trying to make the Dick understand. He didn't want to lose his relationship with the blue-eyed boy, it meant too much to him. He had dated before, he had kissed girls and gone on dates, but none of them had ever made his heart speed up like Dick did. He gave Wally joy with just a smile or even a glance, he was sure he would never find anyone who could do that again. If he lost Dick, then he was sure his life would be over, the pain would be too great for him to ever get over it. "Please, give me another chance, I can be a better boyfriend. I won't disappoint you." He could feel his own voice cracking with the effort to contain his tears.

"You don't have to Wally. I understand that you don't want to come out; you want to keep it a secret. I thought I could be what you needed, without pushing you to do something you don't want. I thought I would be able to survive until you were ready, but I can't. My only hope now is that I can forget you and be happy for you when you finally find what you're looking for." Dick touched Wally's arm softly, trying to comfort him at least a little. He couldn't get any closer or to hug him. It would kill him to know that he had to walk away afterwards.

Wally held the hand on his arm tightly. Tears were falling down his cheeks and he was shaking, he didn't know what to say to make all of this better. He knew it was his fault, he had ruined everything, the best relationship that he had ever had. He knew Dick deserved better, he had no right to keep Dick after what he had done, but still, he couldn't let go.

Dick had managed to contain his tears, even if the sight of Wally crying was worse than any kind of torture he had ever seen or read about. "Don't worry, we'll still see each other. You'll always be my best friend." Dick tried to pull his hand back, but Wally wouldn't let it go. Suddenly, the speedster pulled Dick forward making the smaller boy crash against his chest. He embraced Dick as soon as he was close enough, making the smaller boy struggle; he had been trying to avoid this.

"Please, Dick? We could solve everything. We love each other, that should be enough, right?"

"It's not..." Dick hid against his chest, the tears finally falling from his eyes. "Every time you look at someone else, I get this nervous feeling in my stomach. I start wondering what characteristic, what quality…is the one that will make you chose her over me." Dick clutched at his shirt, trying to recover control over himself, but failing miserably. "I wonder if maybe it's my eyes, if they're the wrong color…if maybe my hair is dull, or maybe if it's because I'm not tall and beautiful. I try to ignore it but, I know….I know it's just me…as a whole. I'm not good enough, you're embarrassed of me, I can't change that." Dick's voice was so painful to hear, he hated himself for ever making his -sweet, caring, perfect- boyfriend doubt himself. He had hurt Dick so much…and he hadn't realized until the boy had been reduced to a crying, pained mess.

"You're more than enough Dick…You're everything that anyone could ever want."

Dick ignored him and continued; his voice softer, the tears making it harsh and breathless. "I used to be able to run to you when I felt bad…I could count on you on anything, you'd always be there, but now…I want to hide in your arms and tell you about this guy that keeps breaking my heart every day, and I can't. I can't because it's _you_;the one that was supposed to love me, beyond the fight skills or because I'm smart, just because you think I'm special. Even if no one else does. Now I can'thide in your warmth and hugs." Dick hugged him tighter as his sobs became stronger and his voice more desperate. "It's not fair, that I'd give everything for you, I try to be everything you want; to become perfect for you…and you're ashamed of me…like it's my fault to have fallen in love with you."

"You _are_ perfect Dick…I'm just scared, I haven't gotten past that…I can't. I fear what my friends would say, if my uncle will kick me out of his house too, like my dad. I know that he didn't do it because I'm gay, but something made him do it…and I'm afraid that others will do the same. Cast me away…forget that they ever cared about me."

"I understand that, I don't blame you Wally, but I can't deal with this. I'd rather love you as a friend, than resent you as a lover. I know you struggle to make me happy and I don't want to be the cause of any pain for you. " Dick took a deep breath, finally able to gain at least a little control over himself. "I think it would be better if we stay away from each other for a while. I will never stop loving you, but I don't want us to be hurt for it."

"So, this is it?" Wally looked into Dick's eyes. He felt defeated. There was no excuse for him to keep hurting Dick. He loved the acrobat, he couldn't keep torturing him anymore.

"I can't love you anymore, it hurts too much."

"I know…I'm _so_ sorry." He held Dick for a while longer, accepting that he couldn't keep fighting this break up. It wasn't fair for Dick. "Just…just stay here for a little while longer? Please?" He tried to convey, just how much he needed this. He would allow himself to be selfish just one more time. He knew this was the last time he would be allowed to keep Dick this close. He didn't want to let go just yet, a few minutes more would be enough, but Dick's heart was too big; he led Wally towards the bed and they laid there in silence, just holding each other. Both still letting their tears fall.

Wally held tight, hiding his face in the smaller boy's hair. Dick was clutching the front of his shirt, but he hid his face in Wally's neck, hoping to remember Wally's scent forever. The whole room was filled with remorse and sorrow, both boys feeling the weight of their break up. It would never be the same again. Wally knew he would always have this hole in his heart, he wouldn't be able to fill it again.

He had lost everything, all that he had ever wanted, because he had been afraid. He was supposed to be a hero, and yet, he couldn't even kiss his boyfriend at a date, or hold his hand at the mall. He had been such an idiot, he had such a wonderful boyfriend, sweet, caring, smart, beautiful, accepting…and he had ruined it…he had hurt the only person that would always accept him regardless of his flaws and mistakes. Dick had stayed by his side even when he had been hurting, just because he loved Wally that much. Dick was an angel for even hugging him right now…Wally didn't know how Dick could still love him, he didn't deserve it.

* * *

><p>Dick woke up at around 3:00 in the morning, feeling Wally's arms around him. He settled back to sleep, but soon he remembered everything. The comfort of having Wally so close to him, became painful and heartbreaking. He slowly removed Wally's arms from around him, his throat closing up as he saw the tear tracks on his ex boyfriend's freckled cheeks.<p>

Taking a deep breath he stood up and covered Wally with a blanket, hoping the redhead wouldn't get sick, they had laid over the bedspread for hours. He brushed some fallen strands from the speedsters forehead and laid a small kiss there. He caressed the redhead's cheek softly before stepping away from the bed.

As he walked away, he saw Wally's red hoodie on the floor. He picked it up and put it on, wondering if it would be wrong to take it with him. He soon decided that he didn't care, it felt familiar and safe. It smelled like Wally and he could remember all the times Wally had hugged him while wearing this hoodie. He could feel a wave of tears coming so he quickly left the room. He was as silent as he could, closing the door softly. He didn't want to wake up Wally. If the redhead as much as looked at him, he may never leave.

* * *

><p>He was glad that he had taken Wally's hoodie with him. The night was cold and he could almost feel himself getting sick. His throat was getting sore and he had started coughing already. He hoped he got back home soon, he hated being sick; Bruce didn't let him out on patrol whenever he as much as sneezed three times in a day.<p>

As he rode in his motorcycle he realized he couldn't go back to Gotham yet. It was still too early to go back. He stopped, pulling to the side of the road, even if there wasn't any cars passing by. Bruce was expecting him the next day, or at least around noon. He knew he couldn't go back to Mount Justice, he couldn't face his teammates and even worse, Wally was still there; he wasn't strong enough to see him yet. Thinking about it made his eyes fill with tears again. He turned and instead headed for Star City. He knew Roy would let him stay for a few hours, he was the only one who knew what he was going through; he hadn't told anyone else yet. Bruce knew they were dating, but Dick hadn't told him about the secrecy and all the pain the relationship was bringing him, he didn't want Bruce to get angry at Wally. His adoptive father was a little overprotective. He would be so mad if he found out, he would be worried and upset. Bruce would try to talk to him about it, to try and fix Dick's heart, but Dick just wanted to forget, move on and ignore that he ever loved the redhead…if that was even possible.

* * *

><p>Wally woke up alone. He pushed the blanket away and looked around the room, trying to see if maybe Dick was still there. The space on the bed next to him was cold, Dick had left a long time ago.<p>

He could only crawl up under the blanket, hoping that the pain in his heart would subside soon. He couldn't believe that Dick was really gone. He had to learn to accept it. He had to be happy that Dick had left him. He loved the younger boy, he wanted Dick to get everything that he deserved. He only wished he was that everything, that he was the one that would make Dick happy, that would make him smile and laugh..but he had failed and now he was alone.

How was he supposed to stop loving Dick, tough? He couldn't just tell his heart to stop loving someone. He couldn't forget someone as perfect and wonderful as the small acrobat.

He had to let go, he just didn't know how.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's not over, just so you know...

If there is any mistakes, it's your fault guys! I posted this after proofreading only once (I usually do it twice, and even then I have terrible mistakes :S) but I wanted to make you guys happy, so...it really is your fault :) lol still, tell me if there's any mistakes and I apologize in advance for them. If something's weird (like unreasonable or whatever) please tell me, I wrote it very late at night and I don't know if I fixed them when I was correcting.

Anyway, this chapter is longer at least like most of my chapters usually are, sorry if it's not even more longer, but…I don't know, it would mix too much in one chapter and I didn't want that

This part was actually supposed to go with the last one, but as you know I wanted to post it already so I split it up…but four days in between? it's not that much, in my opinion, so just pretend the two chapters were really together :)

I hope you liked it! (Was it dramatic enough? I don't know if I quite managed that…:/)

**-XxFallingxAngelxX**

(cause somebody asked me...) I don't know how long this story will be, maybe like 5 chapters, but I don't know, it may depend on how long each chapter is, because I already know what will happen buy not really all divided and planed and stuff.

Also, I've noticed that there's some new readers (like...that just found this story and I haven't seen ever before) so I just wanted to tell you all that I have more YJ stories and that maybe you'd like them, please check out my profile (they're all there) I'd love to hear your opinions :)


	7. You've got a friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning.

**Warning: **SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin

* * *

><p><strong>You've Got A Friend<br>**(by: Mcfly)

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
>When people can be so cold<br>They'll hurt you, and desert you  
>And take your soul if you let them<br>Oh yeah, but don't you let them_

_You just call out my name_  
><em>And you know wherever I am<em>  
><em>I'll come running to see you again<em>  
><em>Winter, spring, summer or fall<em>  
><em>All you have to do is call<em>  
><em>And I'll be there, yes I will.<em>

* * *

><p>Dick sneaked into Roy's apartment, being careful not to make any sounds. He was hoping not to wake him up, he was most probably asleep since it was already 4:30 in the morning. Dick had tried to call him before he came to the apartment, but he had gotten no answer so he just hoped Roy wouldn't be mad that he had sneaked in. He walked to the small coat room near the door and took a blanket out. He laid on the couch, hoping he could get some sleep. He was cold and his jeans were uncomfortable to sleep in, but he was so tired that he fell asleep surprisingly fast.<p>

Roy hadn't noticed anyone come in. He had a really long day chasing Count Vertigo all through star city, now he was too tired to be bothered by that soft sound of shifting fabric. Suddenly he heard a soft sniffing sound, which made him spring up on his bed wide awake. Grabbing his bow from the corner of his room he walked out slowly and quietly, hoping no one was actually in his apartment; he was too tired to fight right now.

He walked into the living room, turning the lights on and aiming fast, before the target could react. He detected movement on the couch, but before he could fire, blue eyes peeked over the back of the couch. Roy breathed in relief before lowering his bow.

"Dick, I almost shot you!" Roy put the bow against his room's doorframe, moving closer to the couch.

"Sorry Roy, I didn't want to wake you." Dick smiled guiltily up at him, his eyes were sad though.

"It's okay. Did you drive all the way here?" Roy went into his room to get more blankets for Dick, he seemed to be shaking.

"Yeah…I didn't want to use a zeta beam, Batman monitors them and I really didn't want him worrying."

Roy could clearly see that the smaller boy had been crying, his eyes were a little red and his cheeks had some tear tracks on them, which Dick tried to wipe away when he noticed Roy staring.

"What happened?" Roy sat next to Dick on the couch, gently laying a hand against the smaller boy's shoulder. "Did Wally do something again? I'm telling you Dick, he's being an ass and you can't-" Roy stopped talking when he saw Dick give him a sad glance, his eyes filling up with tears again. "Oh…" Roy now understood why Dick had come into his home so early. He saw Dick wiping his eyes and pulled him close, wishing he could just take away his friend's pain and make him smile again. "I'm sorry all of this hurts you so much…but it was the right thing to do."

Dick nodded against Roy's shoulder. He really needed someone to tell him that he had done the right thing, so he wouldn't go running back to Wally's arms and take it all back. He felt tears falling again and cursed himself from being such a crybaby, it was embarrassing to be seen like this. He pulled away and tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. Roy suddenly grabbed his hand and lowered it, smiling gently and brushing the tears away himself.

"It's okay to cry sometimes, you know?" Roy pulled him close again and Dick broke down, sobbing against Roy's chest. He cried about an hour before he fell asleep, with Roy whispering reassurances and rubbing his back softly.

Dick woke up in the couch, wrapped in blankets and confused. He got up and walked around the small apartment until he found his redheaded friend in the kitchen. The older boy was trying to make pancakes and failing abysmally at it. He chuckled as Roy tried to turn the pancake and only managed to make half of it land on the floor. Roy turned around when he heard Dick's laugh and groaned softly, embarrassed at how much of a failure he was at cooking.

* * *

><p>Roy had lent Dick some clothes he had outgrown, granted they were still too big for the acrobat's frame, but Dick didn't complain. He took the Dick to the movies, then to the park and then to lunch. He tried his best to distract the smaller boy, but he still got that weird absent look on his face sometimes and Roy knew the boy was thinking about the speedster.<p>

He sighed at hearing Dick's phone ring again. Wally had been constantly texting Dick, ever since morning. Dick hadn't read any, but Roy could see him flinch every time it rung, he would bite his lip and take a deep breath, he wished he could stop his friend's pain. Suddenly the phone rang again but this time it was a call. Dick sighed seeing the caller ID, it was Wally.

Roy reached forward and took the phone, knowing that Dick was about to answer the call. He took the phone and walked away from their table, trying to find an unpopulated place in the restaurant.

"What do you want?" Roy answered with a stern tone, he didn't want to be overly aggressive with the redhead.

"Roy? um…well I just wanted to know if Dick's okay…he left and…I was just worried." Wally's voice was soft and hesitant. Obviously caught off guard at hearing Roy on the other line. His voice was sad and it almost made Roy feel bad for the speedster, but he already knew who was the victim of this situation and it was not Wally.

"He's fine, kinda sad, but physically okay." Roy didn't want to worry the speedster. No need to tell him how many times Dick's eyes filled with tears or how he had to be constantly making dumb and lame jokes just so that the acrobat wouldn't break down again.

Wally stayed quiet for a while before his voice started again. "Would you just tell him that I'm sorry? and…and that I'll stop bugging him." Roy sighed, Wally really sounded depressed.

"Look Wally, Dick just needs a little space, soon he'll be your friend again."

"I don't want him to be my friend…but I guess it's the next best thing. Thanks anyway, Roy." Roy returned to the table to find Dick looking sadly at the table.

"He was just worried." Roy awkwardly sat back in front of Dick.

* * *

><p>After winning on another match on the violent video game Dick gave a mournful sigh. "I don't understand…"<p>

"What?" Roy looked at him confused, he didn't quite get what Dick was talking about.

"He said he loved me…" Roy put the controller away and turned towards Dick. He had been waiting for this throughout the day. He knew Dick needed someone to talk to, Bruce and Wally were usually the ones he would usually seek for advice, but now he didn't have either. "He said it so many times that…I actually believed him. I shouldn't have…I'm an idiot." Dick pulled his legs close and wrapped his arms around them, he looked so sad and hurt that Roy didn't even know how to respond.

"It's not your fault Dick." Roy wasn't exactly the best at comforting people, he was temperamental and impulsive, not soft and soothing. He moved closer to Dick and wrapped and arm around the smaller boy. "Wally shouldn't have hurt you like that."

"I didn't even want him to stand up and shout that he loves me or anything…I just wanted him to stop pretending he loved other people." Roy softly rubbed the acrobat's arm, thinking of how Dinah would try to comfort him when he was younger, by holding him close and rubbing circles on his back. "That's what hurt…that he would do so much for all those girls but…he couldn't even take me on a proper date or hold my hand at the movies." Dick's tears started falling again and Roy felt his heart clenching a little at his best friend's pain.

Roy sighed, still worried of saying the wrong thing. "You'll find someone else Dick; someone who won't hurt you as much." Dick took a deep breath and nodded. Roy pulled him closer and held him as he cried.

* * *

><p>Dick had stayed at star city until around 7:00 p.m. with Roy trying to distract him. He had to go home now or Bruce would be worried. Dick dreaded the moment he met with his adoptive father, he hadn't told him about the problems his relationship with Wally had been having, much less the fact that he had broke up with the redhead. Bruce would be so angry at Wally if he found out and Dick didn't want to cause any trouble for his ex-boyfriend. He hated lying to Bruce, always saying that he was fine and giving excuses of his early returns to Wayne Manor and now he would have to fabricate a whole story as for why he was returning from Star City and not from Mount Justice.<p>

The worst part was that Bruce always let him get away with it. He knew how much it hurt Dick to lie and to pretend everything was fine, so he never pried or tried to find the truth, he respected Dick's reasons for lying, it wasn't fair for the billionaire to trust Dick so blindingly.

"I'll take you to a zeta beam." Roy started putting a jacket on as he watched Dick picking up the red hoodie he was wearing last night. The younger hero stared at the clothing for a moment before pulling it around himself, he had gotten quiet and his eyes shined with sadness. "Dick? You can't drive all the way to Gotham, I mean you're tired and it's getting late…" Dick hadn't been listening so he looked at him confused but soon he seemed to catch on.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Roy."

After taking Dick's bike from Roy's private and hidden garage Roy took Dick to the vintage photo booth that worked as a zeta beam, they struggled a little to get his bike into the booth but soon Dick was able to get in there and give the code to take him to Gotham. Roy sighed as soon as Dick was gone, he knew it would be a rough couple of weeks for Dick, he was heartbroken and the archer knew that all the younger boy wanted was to run up to Central City and fall asleep in Wally's arms.

He had recognized the hoodie, it was Wally's, he had seen the speedster wearing it many times. Dick had probably taken it to feel closer to his ex-boyfriend. He could only imagine how painful all of this might be for his friend. Roy had never actually loved with anyone as much as Dick loved Wally, but even he knew that Dick would cry the loss for a long time.

* * *

><p>Dick got to an alley in Gotham and didn't waste any time before he headed for Wayne Manor. He practiced his lie in his head while he drove, he wanted to say it without any hesitation, maybe then Bruce would believe him.<p>

As he got closer though he got more and more nervous, forgetting parts of the speech that he would soon have to deliver. He wanted to say that Wally had gone home early that morning, so he had went at around 10:00 a.m. to Star City since he didn't want to stay in Mount Justice alone, maybe Bruce would be a little dubious, but it was believable enough so Dick tried not to worry about it.

Dick took deep breaths as he got into the Batcave, he had to control his nerves and pretend that everything was fine. He climbed off his bike and walked towards Batman, who was sitting in front of his super computer, checking some files on villains and checking the security cameras around the pier.

"I thought you'd stay at Happy Harbor for the weekend. Why did you leave Mount Justice before dawn?" Dick stopped walking as soon as his mentor started talking, trying to remember his excuse.

"I didn't-" Before Dick could lie though, Bruce clicked on a file on his computer and a video of him leaving Mount Justice appeared, the time of the recording was showing on the bottom right corner. Dick sighed, he should've known Bruce would check the recordings of Mount Justice if he suddenly came back from somewhere else.

"I'm sorry I just…I just had a fight with Wally; I was pretty angry and I drove over to Roy's, so I wouldn't have to see him anymore." Dick guessed that a half truth would be more believable than anything he had thought of saying.

"Why didn't you come here?" Bruce took off the Batman cowl, turning towards Dick. Dick knew that Bruce preferred to deal with Dick as Bruce and not as Batman, he would rather discipline him as a father than a mentor.

"I wanted to get distracted, here I would be alone and…I didn't want that." Dick was relieved that he had managed to think about something plausible, it was hard for him to do that whenever he had to lie to Bruce. He could lie to anyone else, but not to Bruce

"Why did you fight with Wally?" Bruce was looking at him in a way that made him wonder if he hadn't chosen a good lie.

"We just-" Before Dick could lie anymore an alarm went off inside the cave. Bruce turned and checked what the emergency was. Dick ran to get his Robin costume on and he was soon waiting for Batman next to the Batmobile.

* * *

><p>After chasing the Joker and his henchmen across the docks and giving the money stolen to Commissioner Gordon, the dynamic duo returned to the Batcave tired and bruised.<p>

"What did you two fight about?" The question startled Dick, he thought Bruce would forget with the mission and patrolling afterwards, he should've known that Bruce wouldn't let his suspicious behavior pass.

"Could we not talk about it? It wasn't anything important, I'll forgive him tomorrow." Dick took off his mask, hoping Bruce wouldn't make him lie anymore.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone, it's your relationship, but next time tell me where exactly you are if you change locations; you could've gotten hurt at Star City and I wouldn't even know you were there." Dick only nodded and Bruce went to his computer to update on the Joker's henchmen information, he had gotten new recruits and it would be good to have them identified.

Dick smiled a little, thinking about how much Bruce worried for him, it showed him how much he cared for him, how much of a son he was to the billionaire. He felt even worse for lying to him.

* * *

><p>"Dick? I'm going to Central City this weekend, would you like to come with me?" Dick looked up from his math homework to see Bruce at the door. Dick looked at him with a raised eyebrow since it was rare for Bruce to take him on his trips.<p>

"I'm going for a meeting and I thought I could visit and old friend for dinner, would you like to come? He was a friend of my parents and I'd like him to meet you." Bruce smiled fondly at him and Dick knew he couldn't say no. Bruce never really had any contact with anyone close to his parents and the fact that he wanted this friend to meet him made Dick feel very special.

"Yeah, I'd like to go." Bruce nodded as Dick smiled back at him. He was about to leave, when he turned back and looked at Dick for a second, before giving a small sigh.

"I don't know if you're still fighting with Wally but…I mean dinner could be a little boring for you, so if you want, you could invite him." Bruce stood awkwardly at the door while Dick looked at him surprised. Bruce was being very nice inviting Wally, he was really trying to make the speedster feel welcome. Dick still couldn't tell Bruce that the redhead wasn't his boyfriend anymore, specially with how supportive he was being of their relationship.

"I'm not mad at him anymore." Dick gave a small smile. He didn't want Bruce asking why they fought again, besides It was true, he wasn't mad, he was just extremely sad and hurt. "Thanks, I'll ask." Bruce looked at him kind of doubtfully, he could see that something was wrong. He didn't know how to help though, so he just walked out of the room, hoping that Dick would soon trust him enough to tell him what was going on.

* * *

><p>Dick couldn't call Wally, he still couldn't talk to him. He knew that Wally would probably say no anyway, he was surely dating someone else now and even if he said yes, sitting through dinner with his ex boyfriend, pretending that everything was fine would kill Dick, he would burst into tears at some point and ruin the whole dinner for Bruce. Dick's lie was easy this time, Wally would just be busy the night of the dinner. Dick was tired of it though, he didn't want to hide all of his pain anymore. Pretending was easy for him, but it hurt. He could easily make up lies and fake smiles, but it was painful and he didn't want to do it anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Sorry for the huge delay you guys, but I just had a ton of problems and I just didn't have the time to finish this chapter, anyway, the next one will be up by Wednesday probably, maybe earlier, it's almost done, just need to add like two paragraphs and be done with it. It's going to be a good one too, with lots of emotions and drama, I'm so excited about that one :P_

_hopefully I didn't misspell anything, but I probably did, so sorry_

_also I know not much happened in this chapter, but the next one will make up for it ;)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you can review :)_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning.

**Warning: **SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin

* * *

><p><strong>My Immortal<strong>  
>(by: Evanescence)<p>

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

* * *

><p>The dinner had gone smoothly. Bruce had introduced Dick proudly as his adoptive son and Dr. Charles Morgan as an old friend. The man was around Alfred's age, but he wasn't boring like most adults were, he made many jokes and told great stories. Dr. Morgan was a good friend of Bruce's parents and he had known Bruce ever since he was born, making him the witness to many hilarious child memories.<p>

Dr. Morgan seemed very perceptive and Dick was sure that the man knew about Bruce being Batman, but the man didn't mention or give any indication that he did until the end of the dinner. After talking for what felt like hours the three of them left the restaurant and the older men guided them to a park that was near. On the way he told Dick about how Bruce had once broken an arm playing in the jungle gym of that very park, when the Wayne family had come to visit him. Dick had laughed as Bruce argued that he was still very young and that another kid had pushed him or what-not, obviously a little embarrassed at his lack of coordination.

They were walking around the park when Dr. Morgan then started talking to Bruce about the suspicious company that wanted to do business with Wayne Enterprise. Apparently Bruce had asked the man for some information about the corporation and they were now analyzing the owner's intentions. Dick soon grew bored and Bruce noticed, telling the blue eyed boy to go explore the park if he wanted, while they talked. Dick wanted to see the jungle gym from which Bruce had fallen so he soon ran ahead, only laughing slightly at Bruce's advice to stay close and be careful. Like he couldn't handle a jungle gym, he could handle almost anything that he could find in this park. After all it was well lit and he was used to Gotham, which was way more dangerous.

He walked towards the center of the park, his thoughts drifting to Wally again, this time wondering what the redhead could be doing at this time. The Flash duo wouldn't be on patrol until later and now Wally was probably just relaxing in his room, reading comics or watching some comedy show. Dick smiled fondly as he thought about Wally. Dick hadn't gotten rid of all the pain that the breakup had brought, but he had learned to control his hurt and just try to be happy for Wally, after all he loved the redhead, he just wanted Wally to be happy. He just wished he was part of that happiness. The speedster was still the sweet guy he had fallen for, and Dick couldn't help but smile when he thought about him, whenever those thoughts didn't include the new love interest Wally must have by now. His heart broke whenever he thought about Wally dating anyone else.

Dick suddenly heard a giggle nearby, it startled him and pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked around trying to see where the noise came from so he could go in another way and hopefully he wouldn't walk into a couple making out or something worse. Dick kept on walking, when he didn't see them close, but soon stopped short when he spotted the two teens. They were a little further away in a different path, separated from Dick by a small garden area.

The girl was holding the guy's hand, as they looked at each other, seemingly talking. The boy had his back towards the acrobat, so Dick couldn't see him. Dick wasn't really interested so he kept walking through the path when he realized that the guy's red hair was extremely familiar. Dick stopped again, a little ahead of the girl and her boyfriend, his heart pounding heavily with dread. They had moved slightly and now he could see both of them as the girl moved forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Dick stood petrified watching as he hugged her back. It was Wally, he was on a date with the girl from the carnival. Dick suddenly didn't know how to move, he couldn't bring himself to look away. Wally had his forehead against the girl's, whispering to her and smiling brightly.

_'Push her away.' _Dick felt tears coming, his throat hurt and he could feel his hands shaking. His heart was begging Wally to react in any way different as to what he was doing now.

The girl moved her hand from Wally's shoulder and slid it up to his neck.

_'Don't let her touch you.' _Dick kept staring, his eyes watering as Wally held her hand against his neck. _'Please, just push her away, Wally please.' _He finally looked away when Wally kissed her, he didn't want to see it anymore, he could wake up and it would just be a nightmare.

Dick felt a chocked sob coming from his throat and quickly started walking again, he didn't want Wally to see him. He would be humiliated if they found him crying. Wally would probably introduce him as a friend and he would then leave with his new girlfriend. He was being so pathetic right now, Wally would probably laugh at how weak he had become. Dick ran all the way to the playground, tears falling down his cheeks. All he wanted was to be held by Wally right now, for the speedster to tell him that he loved him, it may be a lie, but it would feel so good to hear him say that.

How could've Wally moved on so fast? Dick's heart still ached for the redhead and Wally was already holding her hand and kissing her. Had he meant so little to Wally? When they broke up Dick had though that even if Wally didn't show it he felt something for Dick. Maybe not love but _something_, even if it was just friendship. Dick had actually thought that Wally would be sad about their breakup, he thought Wally would be hurting too, he had even cried and tried to avoid breaking up, but clearly it had all been fake.

What hurt him the most was that Wally had taken the girl on a date much more romantic than any of the ones he had taken Dick. Wally already liked her more than he liked Dick, and it was their first date, how could've Wally lied so cruelly? Every time he told Dick he loved him, everything that he said loved about the smaller boy was a lie, Wally probably didn't even like him.

* * *

><p>Wally had taken Veronica to a relatively fancy restaurant, then to a movie and now he was walking with her through the park so that they could go to an ice-cream parlor nearby. He was giving her the date he always dreamed of having with Dick. Wally had always imagined having a date like this, he felt wrong though, even if the evening had been perfect, they had laughed a lot and Veronica had even said how much she liked him, it didn't feel right. Everything had gone according to plan. Veronica looked beautiful, with high boots, jeans and a tight shirt, he should be happy, but without Dick the date was meaningless, he couldn't even enjoy the food knowing that he was with the wrong person.<p>

Wally could hold Veronica's hand and no one looked at them funny, he could proudly walk with her into the restaurant and say they had reservations, but it hurt him to do it. He kept thinking about his boyfriend (he refused to add the 'ex', it killed him to think about the breakup) and how happy he would've been if Wally had taken him on this date. Dick would've smiled at the dinner and joked with Wally during the movie at the cheesiness of it all, he would've shown him and told him the story of each constellation as they walked through the park and then his eyes would sparkle beautifully - like they usually did- as he told Wally how much he had enjoyed their date.

Wally couldn't stop thinking about Dick, about everything he loved of the smaller teen but when Veronica leaned towards him and closed her eyes he knew he would have to pretend he liked her almost half as much as he liked Dick. The kiss made him feel sick, knowing that he had officially gotten a new girlfriend and hurt Dick even more by moving onto something new so fast. Wally knew Dick would hate him if he found out that he was already dating someone else, he would be so upset. He heard a whimper nearby, but when he looked for the source of the sound he found nothing, so he just started walking again, trying to ignore the fact that Veronica's tugging on his hand annoyed him.

* * *

><p>Wally didn't want to be around Veronica anymore de wanted to run home, or better yet run to Gotham and find Dick, so he could tell him how much he loved him and how no one could ever replace him.<p>

He would do it, he would go to Gotham and beg Dick to take him back. He would promise never to flirt or even look at anyone ever again and he would apologize for going on a date with someone else, try to make Dick understand how much he hated holding someone else's hand and kissing her.

After he dropped Veronica at her house, he would explain how he wasn't ready for a relationship. He'd lie and tell her how much he liked her, but how it wouldn't work out. He tried to focus on that, the thought of seeing Dick again made him give a real smile, he wanted to be near the boy again, he wasn't ready to let go and find someone new, it was impossible for anyone to replace Dick.

Veronica laughed and twirled a little ahead of him, saying how happy she was. Wally felt sorry for her, knowing how fake their date had been. He smiled though and ran so he could catch her, spinning her around and faking another laugh, he should at least give her a nice date. When he set her on the ground again she ran ahead giggling. They had almost gotten out of the park, only a few feet away from the road. He ran to catch up when he heard someone calling his name, he turned to find Bruce Wayne giving him a small smile. The man was accompanied by an older male and Wally excitedly looked around for Dick but soon realizing he wasn't with them.

"Wally let me introduce you to Dr. Charles Morgan." Bruce then turned to his companion. "Wally is Dick's best friend." Wally shook hands with Dr. Morgan confused as to why Bruce was being so nice to him. He knew that if Bruce knew how much Dick cried whenever Wally was involved he would've killed the speedster. He came to the conclusion that Dick hadn't told his father that they had broken up or any of the problems they'd been having, probably to spare the speedster from Batman's wrath. He felt his heart clench in pain, remembering once again that Dick did love him too much and how much he didn't deserve it. "Dick said you were busy today, I'm glad you could come, did you see him already?"

"No I-I actually…." Wally didn't know what to say, he suddenly realized the trouble he was in. How to tell his (ex) boyfriend's father that he was on a date? If Bruce didn't know that they had broken up he'd think Wally was cheating on Dick, though it already felt like that to Wally, like he was betraying Dick by being on a date with Veronica.

Veronica then returned, immediately attaching herself to his arm and asking why he didn't follow her. She then noticed Bruce and looked at Wally, waiting to be introduced. Wally looked at her and then at the billionaire, who was looking at them confused.

"I-I'll go in a minute. Why don't you go in and just order, I swear I'll be there soon." Veronica looked at him startled and annoyed at not being introduced, but Wally pulled his arm away from her grasp so she stepped away. He knew he was rude by not introducing her, but he didn't dare lie to Bruce about who she was or why she was there because she would argue and telling the truth would be just as bad.

Veronica's annoyance didn't last long though, she soon smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Wally was extremely aware that Bruce was looking at him so he moved before her lips caught his, ending with a kiss to his cheek. Veronica looked at him slightly peeved, but left nonetheless.

Wally gathered his courage to look up at Bruce, only to regret it a second later. Bruce was looking at him with a mixture between anger and confusion, while Dr. Morgan looked uncomfortable and also a little angry at him. Apparently even the older man knew that he was doing something wrong.

"W-where's Dick?" Wally couldn't bring himself to look at Bruce in the eye anymore, knowing that he had broken the man's trust by hurting Dick so much during their relationship and even now that they'd broken up.

"He went to explore the park." Bruce's voice wasn't friendly anymore, it was cold and neutral. As soon as the words registered in Wally's brain, he felt himself go numb, Dick could've seen him. He could've been walking by when he was laughing with Veronica or when he told her that she looked beautiful under the moonlight.

"I'll go looking for him." Wally was scared, he had to see Dick, explain that he was planning on seeing him later that day, to tell him how he didn't want anyone but him. He turned and ran into the park, hoping to find Dick smiling and enjoying the night, praying that Dick hadn't seen him with Veronica.

He heard Bruce call his name, but he kept on going. Fortunately he remembered not to use his super speed, Dr. Morgan may not be trustful and it could be dangerous if he knew his identity. As soon as he was far enough he sped up and got to the center of the park in less than a second. He took a deep breath and walked towards the playground. He didn't see Dick around, but it was a good place to start looking for the acrobat, then he could go through the paths that let outside of the park. As he got ready to run away from the playground he heard a sniff.

He rushed towards the place it came from and soon found Dick sitting on the swings, behind the huge jungle gym in the middle. The younger boy hadn't seen him, his back was towards Wally and he was crying heavily. Wally went around the swing set slowly, trying not to startle Dick. Dick had his eyes closed tightly, tears falling down his cheeks and was covering his mouth with one hand, trying not to make any sounds. He was shaking, his other hand wrapped around the chain that held the swing. Wally approached him silently, he didn't know how to face Dick now.

He reached forward and touched Dick's hand softly, the one holding the chain. Dick immediately pulled away, standing from the swing and pushing Wally away, looking at him with terrified eyes. When he realized it was Wally he hastily wiped his eyes and took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself, though it was useless, the tears kept falling and his breathing was still irregular and pained.

"W-Wally, what are you doing here?" Dick looked away from Wally, trying to clean the tears that kept coming.

"Dick, I'm so sorry, I swear she doesn't mean anything to me-" Wally's apology was rushed as he tried to explain everything so that Dick wouldn't feel so hurt. He was interrupted by the crying boy.

"It's okay, Wally, I'm fine." Wally stepped closer, reaching towards Dick's tear streaked cheek. Dick moved away before Wally's hand made contact, he didn't want to be near Wally, he wanted to go home and forget all about this night. Having Wally comfort him would be too painful knowing that he was interrupting the redhead's date. "I was just a little surprised, that's all. You don't have to worry about me and she seems very nice, you guys look cute together." Dick's voice cracked at the end, it was painful to hear and the new wave of tears it brought made Wally's heart ache.

"Dick, please just let me explain." Wally tried to get closer again only to have Dick give a another step back.

"We broke up Wally, you didn't do anything wrong." Dick gave a small laugh, just to calm Wally and show him that he wasn't mad, but Wally couldn't let it go.

If he hadn't done anything wrong Dick wouldn't be crying, his eyes wouldn't be showing so much pain and Wally wouldn't feel like killing himself because he had hurt Dick. Dick could see the disbelief in Wally's eyes, but even he knew that Wally had done nothing wrong, he had just found someone new. They had broken up, Wally had the right to do whatever he wanted. No matter how much it hurt, it wasn't something Wally had to apologize for.

"Really Wally, don't worry, I'm not crying about that, it's something else entirely." Wally looked like he might cry too and Dick had to do everything he could to prevent it. Wally couldn't go back to his date crying, it would look weird; the girl wouldn't like it and she might break up with him. Dick couldn't let that happen, Wally deserved happiness, he wanted Wally to be happy. "I'm just having a bad day that's all, it's nothing important."

"Of course it's important Dick, you're crying and I…I don't know how to make it better." Wally's eyes were getting wet, so without thinking about it Dick stepped forward and hugged him tight, pushing his own feelings away, Wally needed to know he wasn't mad at him.

"You should go, I don't know much about this but I'm sure it's not polite to leave your date alone." Dick stepped away from Wally a few seconds later, he had finally managed to stop his tears and he was now smiling at Wally. He knew it would be obvious it was fake but he couldn't bring himself to do anything better. Wally only felt another stab at his heart at Dick's words. Of course the younger teen didn't know much about dates, Wally had never taken him out on a real one.

"Dick, I'm sorry." Wally tried to hug him again, but Dick put his arm up, touching Wally's chest and keeping him away.

"You should really go, Bruce will come looking for me and it could get uncomfortable." Dick gave a soft chuckle but it was quiet and almost sounded like a sob.

"I'm so sorry." Wally reached for Dick again but the smaller boy stepped back, though it was a little bit too fast; he lost balance, falling down onto the gravel. He gave small gasp of pain, but before Wally could help him up, he had already stood and ran out of the playground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I hope you liked it! :)_

_Tell me your opinions I struggled a little with Wally's POV, but hopefully I managed to make it good enough :P_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning.

**Warning: **SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin

* * *

><p><strong>Breakeven<strong>  
>(by: The Script)<p>

_What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I supposed to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>  
><em>(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>  
><em>('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)<em>

* * *

><p>He ran out of the same way he had come, his eyes were full of tears once again. He didn't know how long he had run but he soon crashed against someone else. The person held him and prevented him to fall back, when he looked up he saw that it was Bruce. The man stared at him shocked, the amount of tears and pain that could be seen in his ward's face stunned him. He didn't know how to help Dick.<p>

Dick looked up at Bruce scared, he hadn't meant for his mentor to find him like this and what was worse Dr. Morgan was looking at him from behind Bruce with a sympathetic and pitying face. He didn't want to be seen so weak, it was bad enough Wally had seen him, but now Bruce and Dr. Morgan too? Dick tried to think about an excuse good enough, but he couldn't so he just looked away from both of them, trying to stop sobbing so hard. Bruce pulled him close and held him as his tears fell.

"What happened Dick?" Bruce looked at his ward, pushing him away and lowering himself so he could look into the younger hero's eyes.

"I-I just fell, while I was running at the playground-" Dick's voice broke and Bruce pulled him close again. That had been such an obvious lie that Bruce didn't want to listen anymore, his son was really hurt and he didn't want to make him lie just for the fun of it. If Dick wasn't ready to tell the truth, Bruce would wait until the smaller boy felt better so he could ask again. He was sick of seeing his son in pain, without being able to help him. It killed him to know that Dick didn't trust him enough.

"It's okay, everything will be fine." Bruce rubbed Dick's back softly, trying to help Dick calm down.

"I'll call my driver so he'll pick us up." Bruce only nodded thankfully as Dr. Morgan walked further away, his phone pressed to his ear.

* * *

><p>Bruce was sitting on one of the couches placed inside his luxurious hotel suite. He had a meeting the next day, so they had chosen to just stay instead of going back to Gotham, it was less suspicious than using the zeta beams to go back, and Bruce already had a plan to go back fast enough if there was an emergency.<p>

Dick had ran inside and into his room, closing the door. Bruce was sure that the boy was taking a shower and as soon as Dick was out Bruce planned on getting some answers. Starting with why Wally was in the park with that girl. If the redhead had really cheated on Dick, Bruce would kill him, he had not given permission to the redhead to date his little bird just so that the teen could break Dick's heart.

He knew that it looked like Wally was truly a cheater, but he wanted to be sure and know exactly what happened before he reacted. How could Wally hurt Dick so much? Bruce had seen how Wally looked at Dick, it hadn't seem possible for him to cheat on Dick, but apparently he had been wrong.

He heard the shower turning off and waited ten minutes before going up to Dick's room and knocking on the door.

"Dick?" Bruce pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen to any movement inside the room. He heard Dick sniffing. "Dick, do you want to talk?" Bruce didn't want to scare his ward or order Dick to tell him exactly what Wally had done. He only wanted to help Dick.

Dick's voice was quiet and weak as he answered with a "not really." but Bruce wouldn't give up that easily so he pushed the door open, to find the boy sitting on the bed, back against the head board, his knees against his chest. He wanted to know what was going on, he couldn't stand there without being able to help anymore.

Bruce approached him as Dick sighed, the tears had stopped but he still looked extremely sad, enough to make Bruce's heart break for his son. Bruce went to say something when his phone started beeping. He pulled it out to find Barry was calling him for an emergency, Dick looked up and started to get up as Bruce walked out so he could call the speedster and see what the problem was.

By the time Bruce finished his call Dick was already waiting for him on the living room of the suite, already in full gear.

"Flash called, he wants our help dealing with Mirror Master, he's made an alliance with The Riddler-" Suddenly Bruce paused in the fastening of his utility belt to look up at Dick. He's looking at Bruce expectantly, waiting to hear more about the mission. "You can stay if you want…I think we could handle them on our own if you don't want to go…"

"I want to go." Dick would rather have something to distract him and besides he couldn't just stop being Robin because his heart was broken "don't worry, I'll be fine."

Bruce looked at him a little doubtful but finally just sighed and pulled his cowl on.

* * *

><p>Wally stayed at the park for almost half an hour after Dick left. The smaller boy had looked so heartbroken, Wally hated himself for causing that, for causing so much pain. What was worse was that Dick still wanted Wally to be happy, he wanted him to have a nice date and he tried to avoid Wally's tears. Wally didn't deserve it, Dick should've kicked him, not hugged him.<p>

Wally finally realized how long he had been standing there stunned and started running out of the park. He first gave a fast run around the park to see if Dick was still there, he knew he had most probably left with Bruce a long time ago, but he still had to check, the boy could've had an accident or maybe he was still crying somewhere around the park. Wally was slightly glad when he didn't find Dick it meant he had found Bruce and they had left. He told himself to calm down, to keep the tears in. He had managed to stop the teas from falling, his throat hurt and he wanted to just drop to the ground and scream in agony, but he would wait until he got home to break down, not now that he still had to finish his stupid date with Veronica. Wally sped up until he was out of the park, he didn't know how long he had left Veronica waiting.

He walked into the ice cream parlor to see the brunette sitting at a table with two small cups of ice cream, one empty and the other already melting slightly. Wally walked to her and he could see that she was angry. When he was close enough she looked up at him with her lips pursed and an angry frown, Wally knew he was in trouble.

"I'm really sorry-" Wally's apology was cut short by Veronica's annoyed huff and scathing 'whatever…' she then stood up and walked out of the ice-cream parlor.

"You can take me home now." Wally was extremely annoyed at her bitchy attitude, how could she be so harsh and grating while Wally's world was breaking apart? Dick was crying and she was mad that she had been left alone to eat her ice cream?

Wally only followed her as she took angry steps towards her house, he knew he couldn't blame her, it was supposed to be a date after all and he was supposed to give her all of his attention. Still, it all felt unimportant when he remembered Dick's tears.

As they got closer to her house, she sighed and slowed down, so that Wally could walk next to her without having to practically jog and take long strides.

"Okay, Wally I forgive you." Veronica's voice was still cold, but she held Wally's hand. "I will give you another chance to make this up to me. How about a second date?" The brunette's tone changed as smiled up at Wally cheerful and seductive. Wally's only thought was how beautiful Dick looks when he smiles, how different he is from Veronica.

"Look Veronica…" Wally didn't know how to finish this without making her feel bad, but the answer came to him in the form of a small lie. "I really like you but I just finished this relationship and…well I'm not really ready to, you know date anyone else?" Wally didn't know if he was getting his message across it seemed to him that she would see through his lie. His voice had been hesitant at best, he didn't even feel like he had enough energy to lie to her. Though the fact that half of it was true helped, since Wally's voice had gotten sad when he mentioned his past relationship he thought that maybe it would be enough.

"Oh…" Veronica looked at him with a pitying look and he knew he had convinced her. "I like you too, but I guess you shouldn't be dating anyone now." She had seen the way his eyes had briefly shone with tears, it was obvious that he really loved whoever he had been dating before.

"I'm really sorry." Wally took a step back, he wanted to leave already, he was tired of talking to her, he just wanted to go home, try to call Dick, tell him how sorry he was.

"It's okay Wally." She smiled at him and took a step forward. "I hope you get over her soon, maybe then we could try it again." Her smile turned flirty again as she closed the space between her and Wally, leaning forward, apparently waiting for a kiss.

"I should go…" Wally started backing away again as Veronica leaned further in.

"Come on, just a kiss goodbye?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, leaning close again.

Wally suddenly panicked, his brain flashed images of Dick crying and how hurt he was at the park, he could only react by pushing her away. She stumbled back, but fortunately didn't fall, Wally didn't want to hurt her either. "I'm sorry I've got to go." Wally awkwardly walked away, ignoring the shocked and annoyed look she was giving him. He started running as soon as he was off the porch, at first normally until he got a block away and when he was around the corner he started using his super speed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He had to call Dick, to talk to him, see if he got home safe. Wally would do anything right now to hear the smaller boy's voice, he wished Dick would still say he loved him. He had screwed up so bad though, he would never hear Dick say that again.

* * *

><p>After they solved The Riddle's intricate scheme Batman and Flash handled mirror master as Dick got the hostages out. It was hard to figure out what the problematic duo wanted and even harder to discover where they were hiding and how to defeat them.<p>

Fortunately, for Dick, Wally wasn't there, he didn't think he would be able to handle seeing the boy so soon after the redhead had broken his heart, he would've been too distracted to even do his job as Robin correctly. It would've been pathetic to see the boy wonder crying every time Kid Flash looked at him, Batman would've been mortified.

He shook away any thought that involved Wally, fortunately he knew how to keep focused, so he had managed to stay strong throughout the mission, but he knew he was close to a breakdown and now that he was alone he could feel the ache in his heart making itself known.

Robin went to the top of the building on Batman's instruction, they would call him if they needed any help. Suddenly he felt a rush of wind and he turned to find a grinning Flash.

"Batman sent me to check up on you, he was kinda worried you had gotten caught on a trap or something. We're all done. He's only getting samples of the chemical they used to drug the hostages." Barry walked towards him and Dick took a deep breath before looking up at the man, trying to look as happy as he could. Dick didn't want to worry him. Barry didn't know anything about his relationship with Wally and Dick wasn't going to mess Wally's relationship with his uncle, by crying about it in front of him. "Hey, are you okay? you're shaking." Barry took a step towards him, concerned that he was cold, but it was actually just the effort of holding his tears back, he shouldn't have thought about Wally…

"I-I'm fine, just a little cold…" Dick crossed his arms on his chest, trying to hide the shaking.

"Maybe you're getting a cold, I could ask Wally to bring you a sweater or a blanket if you want-"

"No!" Dick cursed at himself for giving such a panicked answer, but he didn't want to see Wally at all, he had reacted without thinking. "I mean, I'm fine and we're already done so…I'm sure he's busy anyways." Dick said the last part a little softer, he didn't want to think about what Wally was busy with. Barry didn't seem to realize.

"Yeah, you're right, he had a big date today. That's why I didn't call him for the mission." Barry chuckled amused. "I guess he's already in that age, he was so nervous it was funny." He didn't notice the way Dick bit his lip looking away from the red clad hero.

"Do you know the girl?" Dick knew he was torturing himself by doing this, but he wanted to know what Barry thought of the girl, if she was good enough for Wally and how serious their relationship was, how long Wally had been dating her.

"Not really, he only told me her name's Veronica, but nothing else." Barry just shrugged, still not seeing how his words were affecting Dick. "Still, she must be pretty special to have Wally so flustered and anxious." Barry smiled fondly, happy for his nephew.

Dick let a small sob escape, Barry thought she was special, he was happy that Wally had finally found someone he really liked. The blonde man had never noticed anything while Wally was dating Dick, did that mean that he didn't make Wally happy? Barry looked at Dick startled by the noise, he then noticed the tears making their way down the boy's cheeks. Barry was confused as he stepped closer pulling him into a tight hug.

"Dick, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Dick shook his head in a no.

Barry's voice was caring and his hug was tight, the material of his suit against Dick's cheek felt exactly like how Wally's yellow costume felt. He wrapped his arms around the man's middle, his sobs growing stronger, now he didn't have Wally to comfort him, he was now dating 'Veronica', she would make him happier. The girl probably wouldn't be crying right now, she wouldn't have been so embarrassing at the park, she must be stronger, another reason why Wally chose her over Dick.

"Should I call Batman?" Barry was starting to panic, he didn't understand why the boy was crying and he didn't know how to help. He made to press his communicator but Dick shook his head, tightening his arms around Barry. He didn't want Bruce to ask any more questions.

"No need, I'm here." Bruce had suddenly appeared on the rooftop, walking towards them slowly. Dick gave a start, he had wanted to avoid this.

"Uh…" Barry looked at Dick questioningly, he didn't know why the boy didn't want his adoptive father to come, maybe the boy was mad at Bruce, maybe he was crying because of Bruce. Dick started pulling away, sniffling and trying to hold back his tears. He then stepped away from Barry and walked towards Bruce. Batman stepped closer to him, kneeling in front of his ward.

Bruce was slightly hurt that Dick sought comfort in Barry instead of him, but he understood that maybe he was still intimidating to the boy. However, the thought that Dick thought of Barry as a better parental figure still made his heart clench.

Dick stood in front of him as Bruce brushed some of his tears away. The boy gave him a soft smile and fell into his arms, hiding his face on Bruce's shoulder. Barry stood worriedly on the side as Batman held Robin, wishing he could help in any way.

A few minutes later, even if Barry felt like it was hours of hearing Dick's whimpers and sobbing, the smaller boy pulled way, wiped his eyes and gave a nod at Batman. The dark knight stood and gave a slight nod in farewell at Barry, Dick instead waved and gave him a sad smile.

Barry waved back, but he didn't return the smile, he was too worried for the boy to fake happiness. He ran all the way home wondering why Dick had broken down like that.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to their hotel room Dick took his mask off, his eyes were still shining with tears and Bruce gave a low growl.<p>

"Fine, you don't have to tell me what the little bastard did, I'll ask him myself." Batman turned to exit the hotel room through the window when Dick ran and grabbed his arm with both of his, pulling him back, he didn't want Wally hurt.

"No, Bruce, please don't!" Bruce stopped, he still had the intent of killing the redhead, but Dick had sounded so desperate.

"Then tell me what he did." He regretted his angry tone when he felt Dick flinch at the harshness.

"Okay…" Dick didn't see a way out of this at least if he told Bruce he could convince him it wasn't so bad. "But…but you have to promise me that you won't over react or…threaten Wally or hurt him." Dick looked up at the billionaire pleadingly. Bruce gave a growl, not liking that promise. He walked to a couch, waiting for Dick to follow him.

"I won't, I promise." He finally said when Dick didn't join him.

Dick took a deep breath, trying to quell his nervousness, it would be better to be stoic, (or as stoic as he could be in this subject) so that Bruce would believe Wally wasn't so mean, even if he had broken Dick's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soooo sorry you guys, I had eye surgery (and I'm not lying, it was the laser kind) so I had to recuperate which meant not using too much computer for around a week or something and I had to write the whole chapter after, so I had a huge delay.

Anyway, you may not like this chapter but it is super necessary for the next, for obvious reasons. (While I had to be resting I planned everything :) so I'll be updating soon :P)

Anyway, if you read my other YJ stories I'll be updating those too and also, (cause I haven't said it in a while) thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them, you guys seriously brighten my whole week, thank you everyone, you're awesome I really mean it. (also to everyone who alerts and favorites! :)) (I'll try to start answering more reviews.

**-XxFallingxAngelxX**

special thanks to **TheBurntMarshmellowOfDoooom**: your PM was so sweet, it made me smile so much ^^ and I've been wanting to thank you in this story for like 2 chapters, but I always forgot :/ anyway, thank you _so_ much it was awesome to read your message :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning.

**Warning: **SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin

**A/N:** sorry for any mistakes of spelling or grammar or whatever, I didn't check it too well :)

**Whatever It Takes**  
>(by: Lifehouse)<p>

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
>What kills me that I hurt you this way<br>The worst part is that I didn't even know  
>Now there's a million reasons for you to go<br>But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
>To turn this around<br>I know what's at stake  
>I know that I've let you down<br>And if you give me a chance  
>Believe that I can change<br>I'll keep us together  
>Whatever it takes<em>

X

X

Dick didn't answer his calls or his texts and he hadn't been at Mount Justice this last weekend. At first Wally was desperate, calling even more and leaving more messages. Now though, he was giving up, it was obvious that Dick didn't want him near, he didn't want to know anything about Wally, he probably even hated the red head.

Wally couldn't bear the last thought, it always took his breath away. To think that he had hurt Dick enough to make the sweet, kind boy hate him made Wally want to hit himself. He wished he could just see Dick, he knew the acrobat wouldn't take him back but Wally would be satisfied with just looking into those beautiful blue eyes, or hearing his gentle voice. It would make Wally happier than he would like to admit. Wally just wanted to see if Dick was okay, if he was happy, if Wally hadn't done as much damage as he believed.

The opportunity finally came while he was on a mission. The Flash duo was chasing a band of robbers, by the time they had been contacted the criminals were already leaving central city, of course at the time no one knew that and they had wasted too much time looking around the city for them before they were spotted at Gotham. The group had a very sophisticated plan but Flash had called Batman as soon as they had enough clues to track the men down and Bruce had found them. Both Bruce and Dick were already on the roof of the abandoned building where the criminals were hiding in, waiting for the right time to attack. Soon Flash arrived with Wally close behind. Robin stiffened as soon as he saw the younger speedster. Batman clenched his fists next to him as Flash approached. The two adults drifted a bit away as they talked about the case and Batman showed him the plans to go inside.

Wally hesitantly walked towards Dick taking in his appearance. The blue eyed boy was pale, more than normal and he seemed to be skinnier. Wally couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Robin, you look so pale." Wally stood in front of Dick nervously, as soon as he realized what he had said he gave a small start he quickly reached for Dick's hand afraid that he would leave. "Not that you don't look good, you're gorgeous, you always are-"

Dick interrupted the redhead's rambling with a chuckle, he turned his hand so that he could hold Wally's in a loose grip. "Thank you KF, you're really sweet." Dick stepped closer to Wally, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on the freckled cheek. He missed being close to Wally and his ex boyfriend was being as sweet as Dick remembered. He didn't want Barry to realize that they had been dating, but he wanted to show Wally that he did appreciate his words. Wally had already ruined the secret by holding his hand so whatever explained that, could also explain this.

Barry watched speechless from his place close to Bruce, he couldn't understand why Wally was holding hands with Dick why he was calling the shorter boy beautiful and acting like…they were a couple. He heard a low growl coming from Batman but before he could ask him about it the man started walking toward the edge of the rooftop.

"Robin, we're going in." The order was clear to Dick, his adoptive father wanted him to step away from Wally.

Dick let go of Wally's hand, making the red head feel cold and alone. Wally wanted to say something that would make the acrobat stay but Dick was already following his mentor and they jumped off the building before Wally could find something coherent to say. Barry rushed to the stairs still confused and wishing he could talk to his nephew, but knowing he had to do his job as a hero first.

As Wally ran behind his uncle, all that he could think about was the feeling of Dick's lips on his cheek and of the small hand in his.

The money was piled on a table, the bad guys all gathered around laughing and celebrating their success. Bane was sitting on the head of the table, apparently he had been mastermind of the robbery, he made things much more complicated. Batman had planned a fast and surprise attack but Wally in his distraction had clashed against a box at the bottom of the stairs, causing a loud clatter. The criminals rose fast and started looking around, Bane gave a loud yell and activated his super strength.

Batman glared at Wally from his position, hidden up on the roof beams. The henchmen looked around the place but Bane looked directly up, already knowing where Batman would hide. He grabbed a gun from under the table and started shooting, Batman moved and Robin threw some birdarangs to distract the huge guy. Wally saw how Bane was infuriated by the weapons being thrown at him and soon aimed at the acrobat. Wally was too worried to stop himself and ran towards Bane, taking the gun away from the man.

Robin had jumped from the beam and he really didn't need Wally's help - even if he did appreciate it- he already knew how to deal with Bane. Wally had planned to hit Bane but as soon as he was close enough Bane grabbed him by the neck. Robin jumped to the floor fast, knocking down two of the henchmen easily. He ran to help Wally but he got there too late, Bane had thrown the yellow clad hero against a wall with enough force to knock Wally unconscious.

Batman started fighting with his enemy, while Flash took out the henchmen. Dick ran towards Wally worried, the teen had hit the wall pretty hard; he could be seriously injured. He leaned over Wally, shaking the redhead carefully, hoping he would wake up.

The green eyes fluttered open and Wally groaned in pain, closing then again. Dick leaned over Wally so that he was in his line of sight.

Wally managed to look up at Dick, smiling slightly through the pain coming from his head. "Hello beautiful." In Wally's dizzy brain he didn't remember how much Dick had been hurt by him or how they hadn't talked in days. All he knew is that he loved Dick and he looked beautiful at the moment.

Dick gave a relieved giggle even he was still worried for Wally. He had been responsive and there was no blood around so he couldn't be too bad. He pulled Wally's head to his lap. Now Flash was hand cuffing the bad guys and Bruce had just managed to defeat Bane. Flash turned towards him worriedly, Dick gave the scientist a small smile. "He's fine, even if he's confusing me with Miss Martian." Dick ran a hand through Wally's hair fondly, giving a chuckle.

Wally couldn't let Dick think that he was thinking about M'gann when he said beautiful. The raven haired boy had to know Wally thought he was beautiful. Dick was the most gorgeous guy, no- the most gorgeous person- Wally ever met.

"Dic-" Robin put a hand to Wally's cheek, leaning down close to him.

"It's Robin, remember?" Dick smiled kindly at him. "Here I'm Robin, KF." He was worried that Wally could have a concussion. Now, he may know who he was but before he had obviously made a mistake.

After all, Wally never flirted with him, yeah, sometimes he was sweet but never out on the open, and that specific phrase was always saved for M'gann, even when they were dating. It used to hurt Dick, but after a while he got used to it, he would never be Wally's beautiful, he could be his boyfriend and the one who would hold his hand, kiss him and comfort him when he was sad, but he was never 'beautiful', that was M'gann.

Wally stared as Dick's visage turned sad and pained. He raised his hand, supposedly to caress Dick's cheek, but in his dizziness he only managed to nudge the boy's jaw with the back of his hand. Dick looked at him again, smiling sympathetically.

"Does your head hurt?"

"No." The pain wasn't too much, what bothered him was how lightheaded he felt. His brain seemed confused, unable to form a coherent thought. The only thing on his mind was that he wanted Dick to smile. He wanted Dick to understand and believe that he thought Dick was perfect, that he wasn't talking about anyone but Dick.

Batman and Flash were putting the money in bags while talking quietly. Dick was running his hand through his red hair lightly.

_Flashback_

Wally, Robin and Aqualad were sitting in the living room when M'gann came in carrying a platter of cookies, a big smile on her face.

"I made cookies." She excitedly flew towards them, offering them her first batch of unburned cookies.

Wally stood up fast, rushing towards her and picking up one. He took a bite and smiled up at his teammate. "They're awesome." Wally shoved two more cookies into his mouth with the Martian smiling in front of him. "You're the best baker in the world M'gann, besides being my most beautiful teammate, of course." Wally winked at her leaning closer. M'gann giggled moving over to Kaldur to offer him cookies. As the atlantean reached for a cookie Robin stood up and hurried out of the room.

Both M'gann and Kaldur stared at him confused, they dismissed it soon though. Kaldur returned to reading his book, while M'gann flew away to look for Superboy, eager to give him some of her cookies.

Wally walked to the kitchen sighing, he hadn't meant to hurt Dick just to compliment M'gann. He walked in to find his boyfriend leaning against the counter. The younger boy glanced at him before moving away from the counter and around the kitchen, supposedly trying to make himself a sandwich.

Wally walked over to him, looking to the door to make sure there was no one near. He stepped behind Dick, wrapping his arms around the thin waist of the guy he loved. Wally placed his chin on Dick's shoulder, unwrapping one arm so that he could hold Dick's hand, successfully stopping him from fumbling with the sandwich ingredients.

"You know I didn't mean that, right?" Wally nuzzled Dick's neck, the smaller boy sighing. Dick knew he shouldn't be behaving like this, he wasn't even angry, only a little bit sad. Still, he didn't want to look at Wally right now.

"it's okay Wally, I'm not angry or anything." Dick knew M'gann was pretty, she was hot and beautiful, as Wally said, she was the most beautiful on the team. It kind of hurt to know Wally would rather date her than Dick, but he was okay with that, he had to be if he wanted to keep the speedster as his boyfriend. "I'm just a little worried. I don't want her to hurt you Wally, she's obviously already smitten with Superboy-"

"Dick, I don't care about M'gann." Wally hugged Dick tighter against himself. "She can date Superboy if she wants, I have someone better, I have you."

Dick placed his hands on Wally's arms leaning back against the speedster's chest, he only smiled sadly. If Wally really did mean that, he wouldn't flirt so much, he wouldn't try to find a replacement for when he got tired of Dick.

_End Flashback_

Wally struggled to open his eyes, groaning as the light in the building gave him a headache. He looked up to see Dick looking away from him, Wally moved his head to follow the acrobat's line of sight when he saw that Batman and Flash were walking out of the room.

Wally tried to sit up, but Dick held him down. "Don't worry, they're only going to turn the money to the Central City police. They won't trust Batman, that's why they're both going." Dick added at Wally's look of confusion.

"Robin I…" Wally faltered, wondering how to explain how much he regretted ruining their relationship, how he wished he hadn't been so stupid and taken Dick for granted.

He shouldn't have even looked at anyone while they were dating, he should've kept all compliments for Dick. Wally never treated the boy as well as he treated the meaningless girls he flirted with and Dick was his boyfriend. Dick must've loved him too much to stay and stand that.

"Does anything hurt?" Dick leaned down to hear Wally better, but the redhead only stared at him, trying to find the right words.

Dick looked at him worriedly, reaching for his communicator so he could call Flash and ask him to hurry up so that Wally could be taken to a hospital, he might have some other injury that they couldn't see, or the hit could've been stronger than they thought. Dick sat up, putting more distance between them. Wally followed him, his eyes in the pink boy's lips. He didn't manage to sit completely up, his ribs protesting the movement.

"I'm fine." Wally tried to raise again, Dick looked at him to push him down, but as soon as he was facing the redhead, Wally leaned forward, ignoring any kind of pain and pressed a passionate kiss on Dick's lips, his hands falling on the skinny boy's shoulders.

He had given up on trying to explain everything, he could only show the boy how much he missed him, in his muddled brain it made sense, even if he felt Dick leaning back, trying to get away from the kiss. Suddenly he felt a hand on his neck, it pulled at his suit, roughly yanking him away from Dick.

He was then thrown against the same wall he had collided earlier with, this time not as hard, but the surprise made him gasp loudly. He looked up to find Batman's glare too close for comfort. He could feel the anger radiating from the dark knight and he could only gulp in fear, knowing the man had good reasons for killing him.

"Listen to me you little prick, I want you away from my son." Batman was holding him up by his suit and Wally was shaking.

Wally could hear Dick's panicked and anguished call of "Batman stop." and he wanted to apologize even more than before, Dick was trying to protect him, from something he totally deserved and something that should have made the blue eyed boy hate him. "I don't want you to even think about him, do you hear me?!"

Barry walked closer, angry. He didn't attack Bruce though, he knew it was better not to get in a fight with him, even if he was ready to jump in if the Gotham vigilante hurt Wally. "Hey, that's my nephew you're talking to!" Batman ignored him, his fists where shaking with controlled rage.

"You've done enough to hurt him." Batman took a deep breath, looking away from Wally. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself, still with strong grip on Wally's suit. "I've never been more disappointed in anyone in my entire life." Wally could feel the frustration in Batman's voice, it made him hate himself even more. Batman let go of him and he fell to the ground, too weak to hold his weight.

Barry rushed to Wally's side looking up at the black clad hero. "What the hell, Batman?!" Bruce only glared at Wally. "What's going on?" Barry's anger tainted his tone along with his confusion.

Batman gave a derisive snort. "I should've known you wouldn't know either." He focused on Wally again, giving one last warning look, clearly telling him to stay away from Dick, then he walked away shaking his head. As he passed Robin he took hold of his arm, pulling him away so they could leave through the window. Dick glanced back at Wally, still looking worried.

"Wally-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Wally cut Barry and stood up, his eyes burning with unshed sorrow. He then ran out of the building, dizziness forgotten, leaving Barry to deal with the police, who was waiting outside to take the criminals to prison.

X

X

By the time Barry got home Wally had already changed out of his costume and taken a shower, now he was just sitting at the edge of his bed, looking at old pictures on his phone.

Barry walked to the room after changing into civilian clothes. He wanted to talk to his nephew, wondering what the kid could've done to make Batman so angry. He knocked on the door. It was open, but Wally hadn't seen him come in and Barry knew his nephew sometimes had moods in which he would want to be alone and in those moments he tended to snap at the smallest things.

The redhead looked up at him, his eyes were sad and he seemed close to tears. Barry sighed, knowing it would be hard for his nephew to talk about what had happened, but he still had to know what was going on.

"Wally…what happened to make Bruce so angry?" Barry stood close to the bed, waiting for Wally to answer, thought the younger speedster only kept staring at the screen of his phone. Finally Wally looked up at him, gently throwing his phone onto the bed, an obvious invitation for him to look at it.

Barry picked the phone up to find a picture of Dick and Wally. He almost gasped at the position they were in. The redhead had his arms around the smaller boy, while he pressed a kiss to his cheek, Dick seemed to be laughing.

"That was a week after I told him I like him." Wally's whisper felt loud in the quiet room.

Barry passed to the previous picture, already trying to put the pieces together, this one showed the two teens kissing, Wally's eyes were closed and he had a smile while Dick looked surprised, his eyes wide. Barry passed to the previous one, to see Dick sitting between Wally's legs, his back pressed against the redhead's chest as they leaned against a tree. Wally had an arm around Dick while the other held the phone above them, both had huge smiles.

Barry passed the phone back to Wally, giving a sigh. Now he knew Wally had probably broken Dick's heart, he was dreading asking how bad the breakup was.

"I didn't know you were a couple." Barry finally sat next to Wally, the redhead gave a long sigh. "Since when?"

"About four months ago, I think. We broke up two weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I was just-"

"It's okay Wally, you don't have to explain it. I just-" Barry looked around the room looking for the words that could express what he wanted to say. "I just want to know…what happened?"

"I was stupid enough to hurt him." Barry placed a hand on Wally's shoulder, hearing the pain on the redhead's voice. "I mean…every time he was near me I hurt him, all the time. All the- all the time." Wally dropped his head into his hands, feeling defeated.

"Wally, I'm sure you didn't mean to…" Barry knew his nephew wasn't the kinds of guy who would enjoy bringing pain to anyone.

"I cheated." Wally's voice stunned Barry into silence, the teen took a deep breath before continuing. "Every day, all the time, even in our dates, it just…I kept cheating." Barry only stared at Wally astounded, he had never imagined that Wally would be a cheater.

"Why would you date him then?" Barry didn't want to take sides, but some anger entered his voice. Barry may love Wally like a son, but he knew cheating was wrong and he had grown to love Dick as part of his family, he felt a little indignant that the blue eyed boy had been treated like that. It felt like Wally had been dating Dick only to hurt him, to play with him and then break him.

"I love him, I really do." Wally looked at Barry trying to make him understand. He loved Dick more than anything else, he didn't even know why he cheated. "I just… I had to flirt, I have to pretend I'm tough and that I like girls or…I don't know."

"Well, at least you only flirted…" Barry wanted to find something positive in Wally's words, he had to believe Wally wasn't such a bad guy. "I mean, that's technically not even cheating, not that it's okay to do it but-" Barry's ranted nervously, trying to make the situation lighter, to make it less wrong.

"I asked a girl on a date." Barry stared at Wally. Now there was nothing to salvage about his nephew's words.

"I'm sorry Wally but I don't understand why you would date someone else if you love Dick." Barry tried to calm himself so he wouldn't snap at Wally. His voice was kept calm if a little bit cold. He felt like yelling at Wally, to tell him how selfish he was to ask a girl on a date while he was still Dick's boyfriend.

"I know, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done." A tear rolled down Wally's cheek. "That's why Dick broke up with me."

"I know you won't want to hear this, but I think that's the best thing he could've done." Barry didn't want to say he was happy that his nephew was in pain, but he couldn't honestly say that he thought Dick should have stayed by his side.

"I know that, I know that he did the right thing. Actually, I wish he had done it sooner." Wally's voice cracked. "I wish he would have stayed away from me. He deserves so much better, he deserves _everything_. I was too selfish to let him go, but…he shouldn't have been with me. I hurt him so much." Wally was crying now, his words came rushed and his voice weak.

"Wally, he loved you, he wanted to be with you, you must've done some things right." Barry hated to see Wally crying. He wished Wally had come to him earlier, while he could still save his relationship, at least then he could've given the boy hope, now though, he could only provide some comfort.

"I didn't, I was always flirting and I always pretended he was only my friend, we dated for months and I didn't even take him on a proper date."

"Why did you feel you had to hide so much Wally?" Barry wanted to know what he had done to make Wally feel like he should be so scared.

"I don't know, I thought…people would shun me? I felt like you would leave me if you knew and I know that you wouldn't but…I was still afraid." Wally looked up at Barry, he looked sad and scared.

"I don't mind that you were dating Dick. I am worried about you now though. I don't like how you handled your relationship and today…Robin was crying again." Barry sighed remembering the boy's tears. "I wish I could've helped before it all came crashing down."

Wally nodded, cleaning his tears. He wished he hadn't made Dick cry again, he shouldn't have kissed him, Dick obviously hadn't liked that.

"Wally, was Veronica the girl that you asked on a date?" Barry's voice was soft and slow.

"Yeah." Wally looked at Barry confused, why did that matter?

"No wonder he was crying." Barry felt so stupid now. Dick had just broken up with his boyfriend, he had recently had his heart broken and Barry had been pouring salt into his wounds. "On our last mission…" Barry avoided Wally's gaze feeling guilty. "When you were, on your date…we had to go catch mirror master and Batman had Robin with him. I told him why you didn't come and he asked about Veronica."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you were very excited for your date, that you were happy and…he broke down after that." Barry now understood everything, Dick had been crying because he was not only missing Wally but because he now knew the redhead had replaced him.

Wally explained to his uncle how Dick had seen him kissing Veronica, how Bruce had seen him with the girl and how much he had wanted to take the whole night back. Barry sat with Wally for a long while, hugging his nephew as he cried and hated himself. He was still wondering why he hadn't seen his nephew's sadness earlier.

X

X

"You promised you wouldn't threaten or hurt him." Dick was looking out the window of the Batmobile, refusing to look at Bruce.

"He had no right to kiss you." Bruce's hold on the steering wheel tightened.

"He was hurt and confused, he probably even has a concussion." Dick wasn't going to let Bruce think he was right. "You didn't have to be so aggressive."

"He made you cry, again." Bruce's voice was angry.

"I'm fine, Bruce. He didn't make me cry, I just…"

"_He_ made you cry, _again_." Bruce hands started shaking as his anger increased with each word. "I don't care what you say Dick, he hurt you and I won't allow him to do it anymore."

"I'm fine." Dick looked at Bruce, getting angry too. "And Wally would never _want_ to hurt me."

"He's done it so much you'd think he does." Bruce's voice had become cynical. "Look Dick, I'm sorry, I just don't want him near you anymore."

"I still miss him, though." Bruce sighed at hearing Dick's anguished voice. He slowed the Batmobile so he could reach towards Dick, placing a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. He felt sad that his son had to endure all of this for Wally, who didn't love Dick as much Dick loved him.

X

X

After Barry had left, Wally laid on his bed, trying to fall asleep. It was late but he didn't feel tired. He could still feel Dick's hands running through his hair, the pressure of the soft lips against his, and what was worse, he could still see Dick's tears as he looked back at Wally. Dick still worried for him, and Wally repaid him by force kissing him, first he pushed him away at every chance he could, while Dick craved hugs and tenderness and now he wouldn't even let the small boy move on.

Wally nearly screamed when his phone suddenly beeped. It was almost 4 in the morning. Wally couldn't imagine who would be texting him at this time. He looked for his phone under his pillows, he had dropped it there after staring for hours at his pictures with his ex boyfriend.

_Did you get in trouble? Are you okay?_

_- Dick_

Wally smiled at the message, Dick was sweet for asking him if he was fine. The younger boy was scared that Barry had reacted badly to the situation.

_I'm fine, he didn't get mad. I'm sorry I kissed you and made Batman angry.  
>Thanks for worrying.<em>

_-Wally_

He dropped his phone again, wondering if Dick would answer or start ignoring him again. Dick only wanted to see if he was okay, he would stop caring after he was sure Wally wasn't injured.

_He wasn't angry at me so…it's okay. And of course I was going to worry, you're still my best friend Wally._

_-Dick_

Wally smiled sadly. He hated being the best friend, but then again, at least he had the privilege of talking to Dick, of receiving the boy's kindness and worry.

_Seriously? Are you sure?  
>I mean, who would want to hang out with his ex boyfriend, right?<em>

_-Wally_

Wally had realized he didn't deserve all of that. He hadn't won the boy's friendship, he didn't earn Dick's time. Once again Wally remembered Dick should hate him. He should be as disappointed in Wally as Batman was.

_Because it's you, I do._

_X_

_X_

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been updating guys, I was sick, like…really sick, but now I'm getting better, little by little :)

Anyway, hopefully you'll like this chapter, It's way longer than usual so I hope you'll forgive me with this.

And if you read all my other YJ stories, I'm already writing new chapters, a little more patience please . (this story is just being easier to write, right now)

Also, about the whole new you-can-add-a-cover-for-your-story thing, I wish I was good at editing images and stuff so I could give you a nice cover for the story, but I'm the _worst_ at it so…sorry guys I really wish I could :/

Anyway, thanks for reading and to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are always so sweet :P

**-XxFallingxAngelxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: **SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning.

a/n: Hopefully you've read the prequel, it's a one shot, and it's not that important, but I think I mention it a lot in this chapter.

I love that song don't judge me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady In Red<br>**(by: Chris de Burgh)

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing<br>I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
>And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away<br>And I have never had such a feeling  
>Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight<em>

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek_  
><em>There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be<em>  
><em>Well I hardly know this beauty by my side<em>  
><em>I'll never forget the way you look tonight<em>

* * *

><p>Dick had gotten home with Bruce still fuming about Wally's surprise kiss. The man still wanted to kill Wally, but Dick had ran up to his room and locked the door, claiming that he was mad at the billionaire. He wasn't actually that angry, he knew his surrogate father only meant well. Still, he knew Bruce wouldn't stop hating Wally if Dick didn't make him think that what he did was wrong. The billionaire came over around an hour later, apologizing for breaking his promise that he wouldn't harm or threaten Wally.<p>

Dick waited for his adoptive father to promise never to do it again before smiling and forgiving him. Bruce hadn't let go of the subject though. He sat next to Dick on his bed and sighed deeply.

"Do you want me to ban him from Gotham missions?" Bruce looked at him seriously, trying to get him to think about it. "I mean, not only was he unprofessional by kissing you, he was also impulsive and clumsy. Besides, as soon as he was hurt you were distracted and abandoned the mission."

"I didn't abandon the mission! You could handle it, I analyzed the situation before helping him!" He hated when Bruce insinuated he didn't take his hero duties seriously.

He always prioritized the mission, he had learned from Batman that he would have to if he wanted to keep civilians safe. However he couldn't leave Wally just laying there unconscious; Barry and Bruce had the situation under control, they hadn't needed him. Still, Dick knew that he shouldn't have gone help Wally until the bad guys were all down. Bruce only stared at him, waiting for his anger to pass.

"You're right, I'm sorry I shouldn't' have left the mission to help him."

"It's okay that you went to check on him, but when you ran towards Wally, you didn't even notice all the bullets flying past you." Bruce looked at him, worriedly. Now Dick felt bad for his outburst, Bruce was only trying to tell him he was too careful. "You were lucky that none reached you, all the henchmen were aiming towards you."

"I'm really sorry Bruce, you're right, I was careless but I swear it won't happen again."

"Do I have to forbid Wally from working with us for that to be true?" Bruce looked at him with hard eyes, daring him to lie.

"No, I swear I'll keep myself together if he's close. I won't act any different than if he wasn't there." Dick knew it would be hard for him to ignore Wally's presence, not to worry for him, but if he wanted to keep on being a hero, he had to learn to work with anyone and everyone, without letting it distract him or bother him. Besides, he didn't want to lose Wally as a friend or teammate.

"Okay, I'll trust you on that." Bruce gave him a smile and then shuffled on the bed so he could lean back against the headboard, next to Dick. "Are you okay, about the kiss…about everything?"

"Yeah, it was just a little bit of a shock, I got lost in some sad thoughts and when he kissed me…I was really surprised, I kept remembering and-" Dick looked away trying not to get too sad again. When Wally kissed him, he hadn't been able to take out of his head the thought that the redhead still thought he was someone else or and even worse the image of Wally kissing that girl came into his mind and he couldn't shake of the pain.

Bruce sighed, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "I still can't believe he could hurt you so much. And then he dates that girl? I mean I can't believe you can still even look at him."

"Bruce we had broken up, he had every right to do it." Dick smiled up at Bruce, feeling Bruce's protective-father anger, he was thankful that the man had taken him as a son so wholeheartedly.

"Dick don't make excuses for him, what he did was wrong, and I know you forgave him, but I need you to realized that he shouldn't have treated you like he did." Dick's smile disappeared as he looked away from Bruce, he hated to think about Wally's flirting. "You are worth a lot Dick, and he didn't appreciate it."

"I know he shouldn't have done…all that he did but, I can't stay mad at him."

"I know you can't, I know you've already forgiven him but I just want you to know that he was wrong and that you should never have to endure all of that." Bruce tightened his arm around Dick, making him look up. "I want you to know you're worth a lot Dick, and not to let anyone play with you again, ok?"

After Dick's nod, Bruce sighed, he knew that his protégé was way too in love with Wally to ever hate him, but he wanted Dick to at least be as angry with the redhead as he was, he wanted Dick to know he had the right to be angry.

Bruce was still struggling with the idea that Wally could hurt Dick so much during their relationship and he hadn't noticed. Dick was good at pretending but he wasn't that good, he should've seen what was going on sooner, not after it reached a breaking point.

"Do you think Barry will be mad at Wally? You know for kissing me…" Dick's voice was soft and worried, he was scared that his ex boyfriend would be kicked out of his house or hurt because of the kiss.

"No, Barry isn't like that, he's a nice guy Dick, he wouldn't stop loving his nephew because of that."

"But what if-"

"It'll be fine Dick, don't worry. If anything happens I'm sure he'll call you or come here, and we'll help him okay?"

Bruce wasn't happy with the young speedster at the moment but that didn't mean he would turn his back if Wally needed help. He wasn't that mean and Dick wouldn't forgive him if he did.

"Okay." Dick gave him a small smile and Bruce rose from the bed so that Dick could lay down and be tucked in. He ruffled the boy's black hair, making Dick chuckle and then wished him a good night, before leaving the room.

Bruce was glad the boy hadn't complained at the father-son cliché, Dick was getting older and he didn't need to be tucked in anymore, much to Bruce's dismay; it was another reminder that Dick was growing up. He hated that Dick didn't come to him with his problems anymore. Dick would rather deal with stuff on his own and though Bruce wanted him to grow into an independent man, he still wished Dick would trust him with his problems, he could've stopped the whole Wally dilemma before it had escalated, he could've saved Dick the nights of crying.

* * *

><p>Dick was still worried but he tried to believe that what Bruce said was true, that if Wally needed anything he would call. He still spent most of the night rolling in his bed though, waiting for a call, he hoped wouldn't be made.<p>

Finally Dick chose to just ask Wally if he was okay, he hoped he wouldn't wake up the redhead but he wished Wally would answer the text, it would be the only way Dick would stop worrying.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since they started texting and Wally was glad that Dick was his friend again, it wasn't the situation he would be the happiest with, but it was something and it numbed the pain he felt everyday he couldn't hug or kiss Dick.<p>

He still felt terribly guilty, he still wanted to apologize all the time, but Dick had gotten tired of it, he didn't want to hear his 'I'm sorry's anymore. Dick just kept saying that he had already forgiven Wally and that he didn't want to keep thinking about it, he wanted to keep his friend now. Wally stopped after that, he didn't want to hurt Dick by reminding him everyday how bad a boyfriend he had been and how much Dick shouldn't have trusted him.

Robin hadn't been at Mount Justice since he had broken up with Wally. The redhead was sure that before they started talking again, it had been the boy's decision, but now it was surely Batman's rules. Dick had told him that his mentor was still a little angry at Wally and he wanted to avoid them having too much interaction.

Until now they'd been texting and talking on the phone but not seeing Dick was still killing him. However, he understood; Bruce wasn't as forgiving as Dick, the man cared too much for Dick to let him keep on being tortured by Wally.

It was painful to be Dick's friend, it went against his nature, against his heart, but he couldn't change it. He couldn't fix everything; Dick wasn't going to fall in love with him again, not after how bad Wally had hurt him.

He hated to think about his little bird with anyone else, but he had to, Dick deserved to be happy with someone who loved him enough to show him as his boyfriend. Someone who wouldn't ruin everything like Wally had. Wally only wished he could've been that guy.

Wally still couldn't understand how Dick could see him flirt with other people and didn't punch him. Now Wally knew how bad it was to even think of one you love with anyone else and he hated to know he had been doing that to Dick for months. Wally had never actually seen Dick kissing anyone else and he still felt like screaming when he thought about it, Dick would have every reason to hate him, he didn't deserve the forgiveness.

* * *

><p>When Wally finally saw him, he could only gape at the boy. Wally always knew that Dick was beautiful, he already knew Dick was nothing but perfect but now he looked even more stunning. The lighting made his skin look smooth and his eyes seemed to sparkle.<p>

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen Dick in a couple of weeks or because the boy's suit was perfectly designed to make his body look lean, the color making his skin look pale and his eyes brighter. Wally wanted to blame the way his heart sped up on all those factors but he knew the main reason was the fact that he loved Dick. He had been trying to keep his emotions in check as to not complicate their new friendship, but seeing the boy looking so beautiful and enchanting, made his heart beat so hard, made the desire to kiss those pinks lips so strong, that Wally almost couldn't control it. He could almost feel himself blushing as he stared at Dick, the boy was too good for it to be real, and Wally knew he probably looked like a girl with a crush, blushing and feeling all coy.

He had hid their relationship for so long he hadn't been able to bask in the feeling of complete adoration he had for Dick and it was now that the full force of his love for the boy was hitting him.

He wanted to go up to Dick and hug him, tell him how special he is. He wished he had noticed how in love he was before, when he still had a chance to fix everything and not now that Dick could possibly be dating Roy and he could do nothing about it. Now he could only stare as Dick laughed with Roy and how the older redhead had made Dick blush with whatever he had said.

Wally looked away from the two friends. Or at least he hoped they were just friends, it hurt way too much to think that they were anything else. Dick couldn't really be dating Roy could he?

Wally knew they had been hanging with each other a lot since the break up but he hadn't really thought they would be dating. It seemed plausible though. After all Roy was handsome, smart, respectful towards Dick and he had always been caring towards the boy. As for why Roy would be dating Dick, Wally had way to many reasons for him to list them, it would only make him feel like more of an idiot.

He was currently at another of Bruce Wayne's parties. Dick had somehow managed to convince his surrogate father to invite the redhead. The man was clearly not pleased about it, he had given a warning glare to the speedster when he had arrived, daring him to try anything with the younger teen.

Wally still couldn't believe that he had really broken the billionaire's trust like that, Bruce had been kind and understanding and he had taken advantage of it to hurt the man's son. He regretted it all so much.

Oliver and Dinah were there too, but they were a common sight at any of Bruce's parties, on the other hand Roy hadn't been around since he had moved out of Ollie's house. Wally knew he had been spending a lot of time with Dick lately and he was ashamed to say that he was slightly jealous of Roy. He knew he had no right to be jealous since he wasn't Dick's boyfriend anymore but he wasn't able to fully stop the feeling. Of course he wouldn't act on it, he had already overreacted once about the topic, he wouldn't do it again.

Actually, Wally was hoping Roy wouldn't try to kill him on sight. He hadn't seen the archer since he had fought with him at the carnival and by the way things had only gotten worse with Dick since then, he could only predict that the older redhead would still be mad.

Wally stood near the food table, feeling miserable as he remembered how at the last party he had been invited at Wayne mansion he had gotten permission to date the boy and had danced with the boy and he had actual fun, even if he was wearing scratchy and fancy clothes. This time, without Dick, he was sure he wouldn't actually go home with a smile. He had known that ever since Dick had invited him, but it was a chance to see his ex boyfriend so he wouldn't let it pass.

Wally sighed at seeing how endearing Dick looked when he smiled, his whole face lit up and Wally smiled sadly knowing that a few months back he could get Dick to smile like that with only a hug.

"Hey, would you like to dance?" Wally looked over his shoulder to find a girl standing behind him. She was maybe a year younger than him and very pretty. She had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Um…no, sorry." Wally's answer was uncomfortable and hesitant, before turning his eyes back to Dick. He hoped the girl wouldn't be mad that he didn't want to dance with her, these rich girls would usually be very vicious if they got mad. Fortunately she only huffed before walking away, Wally let out a sigh of relief, he was lucky she hadn't slapped or cried. The redhead didn't want to cause a scene and he would feel bad if she cried.

Honestly he didn't want to dance with anyone, he was tired of flirting with random girls, he was so sick of their giggles and the meaningless things they talked about. He had to stop dating and anything related to it for a while, it hurt to think about moving on, it was painful and he didn't want to do it yet. Before he thought it was a matter of survival but now that he didn't have Dick, surviving seemed very trivial.

The speedster could see a guy approaching Dick and he sighed, knowing the guy wanted to ask Dick to dance with him. Wally looked away to avoid seeing Dick give someone else that beautiful smile. When he looked up though, Dick was still next to Roy, blushing but alone. Roy shook his head before saying something to Dick. Dick was looking at the floor, but Wally could see that he was saying something.

Suddenly Roy seemed to give a long sigh and then he took hold of Dick's smaller hand, leading him to the dance floor. Dick was still surprised but then he held Roy's hand and put the other on the archer's shoulder as Roy put his own of Dick's hip. Wally smiled at seeing Dick smiling, he seemed genuinely happy. They did look cute together, the height difference made it a little funny, but they made a good couple and both were smiling so Wally had to be happy about their relationship.

He smiled to himself before walking towards the balcony. It was cold outside and the redhead cursed Gotham for being so frosty all year long.

After a while he was numbed to the cold, he stared into the party through the glass/door of the balcony. He had seen Dick pass by several times, and he had seen various guys approach the blue eyed boy, obviously wanting to dance with him. Dick danced a song with most of them, but he never stayed for more than that, leaving the guys somewhat disappointed.

Finally Wally walked back into the house, having grown tired of being outside. He wanted to see Dick now, to talk to the boy for at least a while. As he passed through the crowd looking for his friend he suddenly felt a hand land on his arm, he turned to see Dick standing there, beaming at him.

"Wally, I was looking for you, I didn't want you to be bored." Wally smiled back at Dick's happy voice.

"I was looking for you too." The smaller boy lead them to a more quiet area, away from most of the crowd.

Dick looked at his suit and then back at him. "You look very handsome, Wally." Wally blushed, surprised that Dick would even think that, he had seen the guys that had been asking Dick to dance, they all looked like movie stars.

"Me? No way, but you Dick…you look…beautiful." Wally looked at Dick with awe. Up close the boy did look too gorgeous for words. Dick blushed slightly, looking away as he smiled.

"Thank you, Wally." Dick's voice was soft as he smiled up at him.

"Dick, Bruce is looking for you." Roy appeared behind Dick and stood awkwardly a few feet away.

"Oh, thank you Roy, I'll go talk to him." Dick walked away after giving another smile at Wally.

"He's really happy. You must've said something nice." Roy looked at the retreating figure as he got closer to Wally. "He was looking for you all over the place hoping you hadn't left."

Roy smiled at him and Wally smiled back, happy that the older redhead had forgiven him. "I was outside, taking some fresh air."

Roy only nodded, looking towards where Dick had left. "I'm really sorry you guys broke up. Honestly." Roy looked at him with a sympathetic look. "I mean it was for the best, but I still thought you were a cute couple, he was really happy, you know at the beginning."

"Before I screwed up." Wally looked at the floor, feeling ashamed of himself.

"We all make mistakes, Wally." Roy put a hand on Wally's shoulder comfortingly. Wally wanted to ask Roy if he was dating Dick, he wouldn't object, he only wanted to know but as he was about to ask a girl walked up to Roy and asked him to dance.

The archer smirked at her and gave Wally a nod in farewell before walking with her to the dance floor. Wally stood there still wondering if Roy was dating the boy Wally loved. He had left with the girl, but Wally had been dancing with girls even if he was dating Dick, so he couldn't be sure. It worried him though, Dick had just gotten out of a relationship like this, it wouldn't be fair to him.

He walked out to the balcony again, feeling miserable at thinking he was the one who had previously hurt Dick. He leaned against the banister waiting for the anguish to dissipate before he went looking for Dick.

"Hey." Wally turned to find Dick there, the shorter boy shivered in the cold and Wally immediately took of his jacket placing it on the shaking shoulders.

"There's no need Wally, I'm fine." Wally held Dick's hands so that he wouldn't take the jacket off.

"No, Dick, you'll catch a cold." He let go quickly, realizing how his heart skipped a beat when he touched the boy's hands.

"What about you?" Dick looked at him dubious and worried.

"I'm a speedster I can take it." He smiled at Dick to reassure him. The boy put the jacket on, smiling at the redhead.

"I came to say bye to you." Dick gave him a sad smile as Wally looked like he was about to argue. "Bruce said I'm grounded, without any real reason, may I add." Dick gave a soft sigh.

"He saw you talking to me…" Wally felt bad, Dick would have to miss the rest of the party because of him.

"I don't think it's just that, he saw me dancing with some guys and he's all worried that I'll start dating one of them." Dick chuckled and Wally smiled slightly, both knew that Bruce was probably worried they would be like Dave, the boy that had gotten handsy with Dick at the last party or worse, like Wally. "So…I'll see you later." Dick looked at Wally not really knowing how to say goodbye, wondering if a hug would be too much. He started pulling the speedster's jacked off.

"Wait…I just…would you like to dance?" Wally had been wanting to dance with Dick all night long, but he had been afraid to ask. Now he had just blurted it out, knowing it was his last chance.

"Wally I don't know…" Dick got nervous but he didn't make a move to leave.

"Please? I won't try anything, I swear." Wally just wanted to relive the dance they had together, he just wanted to feel Dick close to him as they swayed.

Dick gave a sigh looking behind him to the party. Wally stepped up and took hold of his left hand placing it on his own shoulder. Dick smiled at him as Wally placed his own on Dick's hips while they linked their free hands together. Wally didn't pull Dick completely against him, he was aware that this dance was purely between friends. He didn't like it, but he knew he had to keep his distance.

The music that reached the balcony was soft and the pace was slow. They couldn't hear the words but it was enough for Wally, he was after all looking into Dick's eyes as the boy gave him a blushing smile, so he really couldn't complain about anything at all.

"You know Bruce will kill you, right?" Dick chuckled as he saw Wally's eyes widen, but he was surprised when he wasn't immediately pushed away. Wally was surely afraid of the billionaire, it was a wonder why he hadn't run off by now, knowing Batman would probably beat him up.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it…but, well too bad. At least it's worth it." Wally smiled at Dick lovingly. He really didn't want to step away from Dick, he was entranced with the boy, not even the threat of Batman could make him stop his dance with Dick. Besides, it would be over soon, Wally was sure Dick wouldn't want to dance more than one song with him.

Dick came a little closer to Wally and the speedster took that as a permission for him to bring the smaller boy closer. Dick didn't pull away but instead rested his head against Wally's shoulder as Wally's arms hesitantly went to rest around his waist. Dick wrapped his own arms around the speedsters neck. Wally felt so at peace like that. It did hurt to know they were no longer a couple, but the love was still there, they was still that tenderness to their relationship that Wally loved.

Dick gave a sigh of contentment and Wally gently tightened his arms around him, wishing he didn't have to let go. The song ended too soon and Wally started lifting his arms, but Dick's arms only held the speedster closer. Wally smiled, as the new song started and started swaying with Dick again.

Inside the house Bruce kept glancing towards the balcony, wondering when the redhead would let go of his son and if anyone would notice if he went and pulled Dick inside. He didn't want to see Dick slow dancing with his ex boyfriend, the redheaded boy wasn't even supposed to be near Dick.

He didn't do anything though, he knew Dick would throw a fit if Bruce went to interrupt their little moment. The boy was having such a hard time letting go of the speedster, being close to him would only make it harder for Dick. Besides, not even Bruce could deny that they looked cute together, he could see how much they loved each other, but still the underlining feeling of heartbreak was also very present.

Roy couldn't understand how Wally had the guts to ask Dick to dance with him. It was a risk for the redhead to even be close to Dick at the time and he actually danced with the boy with Batman watching? He was pretty much begging Bruce to kill him.

He saw how Bruce sighed before he turned back to the lady who had been talking to him. He seemed frustrated but Roy knew he wouldn't be doing anything about the boys in the terrace. Roy took a deep breath, relieved that the evening wouldn't turn disastrous.

He smiled sadly in the direction of his two dancing friends before finally asking the girl that had been trying to get his attention to dance.

* * *

><p>After the second song ended Dick started pulling away from Wally. The redhead let go and stepped back, even if his heart was trying to stop him from letting Dick go.<p>

Wally didn't know how to tell Dick that he still loved him, that he still wanted to be with him. He held Dick's hand trying to feel a little more brave, trying to prepare himself for the rejection that would surely come.

"I don't think your girlfriend would approve of this Wally." Dick's voice was soft but it didn't show the sadness that had appeared in the boy's blue eyes. He pulled his hand away from Wally's, taking a step back.

"Dick, I don't have a girlfriend! Veronica meant nothing to me, I swear."

Wally noticed how Dick winced at the mention of her and he felt his heart clench, he hated to see Dick in pain, and the subject clearly hurt him.

"I swear Dick, I dumped her after that date, I didn't even kiss her, she's nothing to me…" Dick only nodded, though he still looked a little sad. "What about you? You and Roy…you're just friends, right? I mean…right?" Wally didn't dare look up at him, waiting for an answer. The fear had shown in his voice he didn't want Dick to think he was jealous, he wouldn't show that to the blue eyed boy, if they were actually a couple Wally would be hurt but he would be supportive.

Dick chuckled. "No Wally, Roy's straight. He's like a brother to me." Wally felt his face heat up in embarrassment, again he was acting like an idiot.

"I'm sorry…I just thought, I mean he danced with you and…he's always taking care of you…"

"He's just really sweet, he's a great friend." Dick smiled fondly, Roy really had been really good to him, he was always supportive and he was always there if Dick needed him.

"I'm sorry for assuming…"

"It's okay…I should go now." Now Dick took off Wally's jacket handing it back to its owner.

"Wait, Dick…" Wally didn't know what to say, but he had to say something, he had to let Dick know how much the meant to him. "I really, really love you. I just-"

"Wally don't." Dick took a step away, putting more distance between him and Wally. "I can't deal with this now…I'm just not ready to date anyone and…well."

"I hurt you…" Wally finished the sentence already knowing what Dick would say.

"I'm sorry Wally, I can't." Dick turned away and quickly walked back into the house.

Wally stood outside trying to stop the pain in his heart. He wished he hadn't said anything, Dick had danced with him and that should've been enough, he had gotten greedy and now Dick would probably stop talking to him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: sorry for the delay guys, but here it is, chapter 11 :P

I hope you liked it, I struggled a little with this one, and I haven't checked it more than once because I have class and I'm late, but I wanted to post before I left so here it is :D

please tell me if I made any mistakes or if something is hard to understand, I can fix it latter =3

thanks for reading :)

_-XxFallingxAngelxX_


End file.
